Precious Moments Before Dawn
by Liana Moonrays
Summary: Underneath moonlit skies, what cherished moments will transpire between one man...and one woman...alone together?
1. Names

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any characters from "Kaichou wa Maid-sama!" I am only borrowing them to share my muse with others.

Setting: This future fiction takes place months after the events in chapter 58 of the manga series.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Names**

**Japan near 3:00 a.m. – April 27**

The full moon and all the brilliant stars in the early morning sky still shine brightly through the windows of a spacious high-rise apartment giving the only illumination inside a modest but functional room. As a young male with unruly golden locks sits on the cold hard floor, his long slender fingers gently brush away strands of silky raven tresses. The moonlight kisses the angelic peaceful face of a slumbering young female who is currently occupying the lone sofa in the nearly barren room. The young man's magnificent emerald green eyes sparkle as they attempt to quench their infinite thirst for the vision before him. His warm palm reverently cups her cheek as if he was afraid that she may really be a vision and disappear at any moment. He moves forward and briefly touches her supple lips with his. As he savors the small sweet taste, he whispers seductively in her ear, "Wake up, _Prez_. It's time to keep your promise."

With that last word, he couldn't help but impulsively lick the soft and delicate curve of her earlobe. That brought about the desired reaction as the young woman suddenly shot straight up from her previously reclining position to reveal sheer embarrassment in a pair of brilliant amber eyes. A light blush began forming from her neck and quickly rising to her cheeks.

"_Pervert_!"

He chuckles as he says, "Am I really a pervert to want to kiss my extremely cute girlfriend awake? _Ayuzawa _is so sly. Maybe she really wants me to do more than kiss to wake her up, hmmm?"

Her blush increased to a darker shade of pink. "I'M AWAKE, _IDIOT USUI_!"

Usui slightly pouts. "Is that how you suppose to address me? _Misa-chan_ doesn't remember her promise to me?"

Ayuzawa slowly takes in a deep breath and lets out an even deeper sigh in hopes of calming herself. In her current lethargic state she gradually begins to recollect the promise that she made to her boyfriend that is now sitting in front of her with the most adorable puppy dog face he has made yet. She softly whispers through gritted teeth, "_Master_, I remember my promise to spend your birthday with you, but why do I have to spend the night at your apartment? And why do I have you call you by that name?"

He smirks at her. "Ah, but I didn't want to miss even a single second of my birthday without my girlfriend. And what better way to ensure no second is lost than for her to spend the night with me. Besides, isn't it appropriate for the use that name with me since you are my personal _maid_ for the day?"

She stares at him incredulously and mumbles, "_Stupid Usui_, what an unbelievable excuse? But it is even more unbelievable that my mom actually allowed me to spend the whole night over here with just the two of us."

"It is due to the fact that your mother credits me more at being a gentleman than you do. I do know how to be one every once in a while…_Misaki_."

Although she shivers at the sound of her name coming from his lips, she turns her head to look away, "Humph, not hardly or likely. You're more of a _sexual harassing stalker_ than a gentleman when around me."

Usui slowly moves from the floor to the sofa to sit by her. He wraps his strong arms around her waist and pulls her back against his chest in a warm embrace. His hot breath tickles her ear as he says, "I cannot seem to control my actions when around you, _Prez_. It just comes naturally to me."

"Are you admitting that you're a _perverted outer-space alien_ now?"

"Maybe or maybe not, but I will be whatever _Ayuzawa_ wants me to be as long she knows who I really am."

Ayuzawa couldn't help but notice the different tones in his voice when he spoke. It started out teasingly but abruptly turned somber almost pleadingly.

"Does _Misa-chan_ know who I really am?"

Before she could reply, he suddenly brought out his phone and flipped it open to reveal as his wallpaper the picture of him and her that was taken on her previous birthday. After he briefly looks down at his phone, he swiftly turns her around to face him and pulls her up to capture her soft lips with his for one of the most demanding and passionate kiss he has ever given her. It was as if he was trying to convey all his current feelings in that one moment in time. She couldn't keep a faint moan from escaping her throat. She felt like a tidal wave of emotions washing over her overwhelming all her senses to the point that it was leaving her breathless. As if sensing her current condition, the pressure begins to soften just enough to allow her to sigh against his lips, "_Takumi_."

As he finally ends the kiss, he quietly whispers against her lips, "_Misaki_, it's now my birthday."

* * *

**_A/N: _****As you may now be aware, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction EVER. I cannot believe that I've finally got enough courage to publish this amateurish piece of work. All reviews and constructive criticisms will be welcomed but please keep in mind that I am a novice. Hope you weren't expecting a literary masterpiece.**

**__****FYI: This is story number 460. Wow!**

**__****Completion Date: March 1, 2011**


	2. Blushes

_Previously…_

_She felt like a tidal wave of emotions washing over her overwhelming all her senses to the point that it was leaving her breathless. As if sensing her current condition, the pressure begins to soften just enough to allow her to sigh against his lips, "Takumi."_

_As he finally ends the kiss, he quietly whispers against her lips, "Misaki, it's now my birthday."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blushes**

**3:00 a.m.**

Misaki did not immediately understand his words as Takumi's potent pheromones enrapture all her senses. The absence of his amorous lips on hers leaves her wanting more. When her mind finally realizes that he spoke, she opens her bewildered golden eyes to meet his smoldering jade eyes. She gasps at their intensity as she finds herself drowning in their depths. Her face discovers a new shade of red which Takumi mentally labels as _Misaki __Rouge_. He knows that he will devote his lifetime in exposing all the unending shades of Misaki, but an unwanted thought suddenly invades his mind in which he unwillingly recalls an unwelcomed memory.

As she continues to stare, his eyes unexpectedly reveal a glint of despair that she has never seen before making her feel an extreme uneasiness that she could not comprehend. She wonders if he is suppressing something now, but as swiftly as it appears, it quickly vanishes making her unsure as to what she had actually seen in those mysterious eyes.

Eventually she finds the strength to break her gaze which settles on his phone that he continues to hold open. It reads the time as "April 27, 2011, 3:00 a.m." Her eyes widen as she finally grasps the significance of his words.

"Huh? Oh…Takumi, happy birthday."

Her flushed face lessens to a shade that he believes the only appropriate name would be _Misa-chan __Peach_. As she reads the time again, a look of perplexity appears on her face. "Eh, were you born at 3:00 in the morning the day of your birth?" He simply nods in reply. "What a coincidence? I was born exactly at 3:00 in the morning the day of my birth as well."

He stares down at her for a moment as he ponders on her words carefully before he gives his measured response. "I do not interpret the time of our birth as a mere coincidence, but should I dare say…could it possibly be fate?"

She lets out a derisive snort. "I am not foolish enough to believe in such things as fate."

Reading the skepticism in her voice, he gives her an understanding but sad smile. "Then, how do you explain why you were here to give me the first birthday greeting at exactly the second that I become 18?"

She just gives him a disdainful glare. "Stupid Takumi, it is because you are an inhuman space alien who planned all the events that happened tonight to your advantage. It is not because of such things as fate, destiny or whatever else you want to call it."

Combing his fingers through his blond hair in a frustrated gesture, Takumi could not help but let out a soft chuckle as he softly whispers to himself, "Misaki's cute reaction shouldn't surprise me."

Then he taps a forefinger to his lip as he contemplates. "Hmm…what you say may have some truth to it, but even space aliens couldn't predict that all the factors would cooperate to result in the intended outcome. As you mentioned earlier, it was very surprising that your mother agreed to my plan. Her simple refusal would have utterly and completely destroyed my carefully calculated plan. And where would I be right now?" His perverted smirk materializes. "I would just be lying here…on this very sofa…all alone…wishing only in my wildest dreams…for what actually transpired moments ago. What a terrible way to begin my birthday? Now that I reflect upon it, I must express my gratitude to your mother for her birthday gift."

He could clearly see the question visibly forming on her face. "Huh, what do you mean by that?"

He leans down to quickly brush his lips against hers as a blissfully happy smile appears on his face. "Her birthday gift for me is you, Misaki."

Still not accustomed to his spontaneous displays of affection nor his rare exhibits of sincerity, the receding blush immediately returns to her cheeks with such vengeance that Takumi affectionately dubs this shade _Crimson __Prez_. Feelings of inadequacy to appropriately respond to his honesty, she just sits there dumbfounded and gives no reply at all.

Trying to place some distance between the source of her discomfort in hopes of obtaining enough time to compose herself, she stands to walk around the other side of the coffee table to retrieve her bag that was place there earlier. She kneels down on the floor as she frantically rummages through her bag as if in search of something important. She finally pulls out a small rectangular box wrapped with a wrinkled olive green paper and a thin emerald green ribbon tied haphazardly. The finishing touch is what appears to be a very lop-sided bow made from the same green ribbon. Not having to guess that she personally wrapped this gift for him, this simple act gives him such a feeling of utter contentment that he never imagines he would feel…until the day his eyes first witnessed Misaki's enchanting smile.

She averts her gaze as she awkwardly presents her gift. "Happy birthday."

Her eyes shift to rest upon the honest smile of contentment on Takumi's face. Her mouth finds itself gaping in astonishment. She cannot recall ever seeing such a frank expression from him before. Not realizing the infectious effect of this particular smile, she couldn't help but tenderly smile back at him.

Unsurprisingly, Takumi expertly hides his amazement at seeing her beautiful smile. "What joy it is to not only receive my second birthday greeting from Misaki but also my second birthday gift is from her." He knew he shouldn't ruin this moment but seeing the amazing look on her cute face, he couldn't help himself as he leans down and whispers teasingly, "Of course, my first gift was from your mother."

Naturally, this aids her in swiftly recovering from her surprise. "Idiot, you didn't have to remind me!"

He chuckles as he presents his open palm to receive her gift. As she lays the gift down, he quickly clasps it close capturing her hand along with the gift. He stands over the table and pulls her up towards him to seize a delightfully sweet but fleeting kiss from her lips. As their lips part, his unoccupied hand brushes wisps of her raven hair behind one of her ears then trails his knuckles down to gently caress her smooth cheek which causes her skin to tingle wherever he touches.

"Thank you for my second as well as my third gift." He winks at her as he release her hand to sit back on the sofa and begins methodically unwrapping his gift.

Failing miserably to conceal the rising shade of a new blush which instantly Takumi adoringly brands as _Ayuzawa __Rose_, her voice stutters as she replies, "I'm sorry…I was unable…to afford anything…elaborate. I know that it's not much, but I hope that you will like it."

She continues to amaze him by showing so many cute facets of her personality. He never would have imagined that the Seika High Demon President could possibly harbor such insecurities. Then he suddenly comprehends the possible reason…her father's rejection.

Offering her a patient smile, "You must realize by now that no matter what you give me I will always cherish it is as the most valuable, priceless treasure in the world…for that is how I see you, Misaki."

* * *

_**A/N: I now realize why so many authors request reviews. They are actually very influencial in the creativity in a writer as well as motivates the writer to do his/her best to captivate the readers. **_

_**I really wasn't expecting to receive such optimistic responses to this story. I am truly unworthy of such praise. Thank you to all those who took their precious time to read this story. **_

_**I wish to express my gratitude to Shark's Fin for giving me a few words of encouragement which bolstered my resolve to write this story. Thank you, my "kindred spirit".**_

_**I also wish to acknowledge my first reviewer as well as my first fan, Vividpixie, whom I am grateful for the initial positive and supportive review.**_

_**I desire to continue receiving such support from the above mentioned as well as from all my current and future followers.**_

**Completion Date: March 2, 2011**

**Updated: October 20, 2011**


	3. Gift

_Previously…_

_She continues to amaze him by showing so many cute facets of her personality. He never would have imagined that the Seika High Demon President could possibly harbor such insecurities. Then he suddenly comprehends the possible reason…her father's rejection._

_Offering her a patient smile, "You must realize by now that no matter what you give me I will always cherish it is as the most valuable, priceless treasure in the world…for that is how I see you, Misaki."_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Gift

**3:11 a.m.**

Speechless by his poignant declaration, Misaki stares blankly as Takumi carefully unties the bow and ribbon and lays each one reverently on the table. While he slowly peels away each piece of tape that held the wrapping paper together so as not to damage it, she impatiently interrupts him. "Why are you unwrapping it so slowly? It's just ribbons and paper. It would be quicker if you tear it off."

He looks at her in disbelief. "Why would I want to do that? Didn't I just say that no matter what you give me I will cherish it…even if it is 'just ribbons and paper'? Besides, this is the first time that Misaki wrapped a gift for me with her own cute little hands so I want to savor this moment."

Although his curiosity to unveil his gift is great, his desire to tease Misaki is even greater. Mischievously, he slows his progress even further knowing that it would only increase her annoyance. Trying to hide her irritation, she turns her gaze out at the view from the massive window. As he unseals the last piece of tape, a random question enters his mind. "I am suddenly curious as to why Misaki picked these particular colors to wrap my gift?"

At hearing his question, she quickly bows her head down hiding her face as she clenches her fists tightly atop her lap. Unable to decipher the mumbling sounds that is suddenly coming from her mouth, he decides to move closer. Quickly and quietly he stands and kneels in front of her. He places his fingers underneath her chin and with strong but gentle pressure tilts her face up to meet his.

"Would you care to repeat that but more clearly this time?"

Flustered by his sudden close proximity, she impulsively screams out, "THEY REMINDED ME OF THE SHADES OF YOUR EYES!"

She hastily slaps both of her hands to her mouth in disbelief at her rash outburst. Uncomfortable silence descends the room. Even though she's clearly embarrassed, she finds the resolve to answer his question properly. With her hands still covering her mouth, she speaks, "I have noticed that the color of your eyes sometime changes. It's usually an olive shade of green, but on rare occasions it shines to an emerald green…like right now."

His eyes widen in surprise, but he slightly smiles at her while he strokes the top of her head reassuringly. "I am honored that Misaki notices such trivial details about me such as the shades of my eyes. Misaki is so cute when she is honest with me."

"Idiot, I'm not a pet." Although her hands muffle her words, he just chuckles at hearing such a Misaki response.

Returning his attention back to his gift, he pulls away the paper to finally uncover a wooden box made of oak. He sets the paper delicately on the table beside the bow and ribbon. Before opening it, he glances over at Misaki to see the look of embarrassment gone and now replaced by a look of anticipation as well as a hint of apprehension. Seeing such vulnerability on her face warms but at the same time burdens his heart.

After pulling the lid open, his eyes cast down to find laying elegantly atop of black velvet, a gold pocket watch with an intricately engraved depiction of a dragon encircled around what appears to be a crescent moon gazing at a phoenix that is rising from the flames of the sun. A small emerald gem represents the eye of the dragon as a small amber gem represents the eye of the phoenix. Although he could tell that it was recently polished, he recognizes the antiquity of this timepiece. Instantly recalling his vast knowledge of all information about pocket watches, he discerns and appreciates the exceptionally rare English design with such a beautifully detailed craftsmanship that amazes him. He brings the watch to his ear as he listens carefully to the melodic tick tock of the rhythmic mechanical movements confirming that this is indeed a very well crafted masterpiece. Knowing the value of the precious gift in his hand, he speculates on what reason Misaki would have at giving him such a gift.

As if reading his thoughts, Misaki finally explains, "I wasn't sure what to get an outer-space alien such as yourself who seems to have everything. My mom came across this during our spring housecleaning. She said that she had forgotten about it but she had meant to give this to me some time ago. It belonged to my grandfather who is one of the few men in my life whom I can truly say has earned my respect. As I still didn't have any ideas for a gift, it seemed appropriate to offer this to you as you have earned in such a short period of time my respect by your countless acts of self-sacrifice."

Understanding the difficulty for her to voice this honest admission aloud, Takumi solemnly replies, "Although I'm unworthy, I consider this an honor to be placed in such high esteem along with Ayuzawa's grandfather." He didn't realize until that moment that he could fall even more in love with her.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: I wish to express my regret for the delay in updating as well as the shortness of this chapter. I hope this story is not too slow paced as I'm trying to build up to the climax. Have any of my readers caught on to some of my subtle hints? I really like to know your reaction to the gift. Please review whether it is good, bad or indifferent. I sincerely apologize in advance if it does not meet any one's expectations as I feel that I may have rushed this chapter.

_**I want to thank all readers and reviewers for such positive feedbacks. Each review gives me the strength to persevere as each chapter becomes even more difficult to pen. Please continue your support for this lowly novice writer.**_

_**To answer MaidSamaFanGirl: Raws for chapter 58 were released on the net around February 26. I am still awaiting the release of the English translation. Certain aspects from chapter 58 will be revealed in a future chapter.**_

**Completion Date: March 5, 2011**


	4. Time

_Previously**…**_

_As I still didn't have any ideas for a gift, it seemed appropriate to offer this to you as you have earned in such a short period of time my respect by your countless acts of self-sacrifice."_

_Understanding the difficulty for her to voice this honest admission aloud, Takumi solemnly replies, "Although I'm unworthy, I consider this an honor to be placed in such high esteem along with Ayuzawa's grandfather." He didn't realize until that moment that he could fall even more in love with her._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time**

**3:20 a.m.**

Bewildered, Misaki begins to fidget in her seat as she doesn't know what to think of Tamuki's humbling response…but a part of her heart melts with happiness in his acceptance.

She whispers softly, "Please open it and look inside." Looking down at her to see her smile excitedly, he responds by automatically opening the cover to reveal inside an exquisitely designed mother of pearl clock face with the center open to expose the elaborate mechanisms that is housed inside allowing this instrument to function so flawlessly. He notices on the back of the cover an engraved phrase. _Per __Diem, __Per __Noctem._

Simultaneously, they both speak the words, "By day, by night." Seeing the astonished expression on his face, Misaki hides a small grin.

"Knowing that you are an in-human outer-space alien, I'm not surprised that you would know Latin, but I can tell by that expression on your face that you are surprised that I know it as well. To be honest with you, I only know how to translate that particular phrase as my grandfather had repeatedly explained to me as a little girl the meaning of those words."

Takumi compulsively compares the watch to the beautiful woman before him. To the eyes of the beholder, both of their exterior surfaces may be considered simply elegant, but once their interiors are unveiled, one cannot help but be amazed and admire the stunning complexity that is held within. Just as every minuscule spring, cog and bolt is imperative for the precisive function of the timepiece in his hand, so does every aspects of her personality such as tenacity, assertiveness, generosity and kindness are imperative to define the person who is Misaki. It is all these characteristics that initially tantalized his interest and later made him fall in love with her.

Her eyes seem to glaze as if lost to a treasured moment. "Grandfather would sit me on his lap and when he pulled out this watch, I cheerfully understood that it was time for his lessons about the passage of time. He would diligently explain to me that since creation, time has always been measured by day and by night as day cannot exist without night because the sun cannot set without the moon to rise. As this is a continuous but unchanging cycle, all variables within nature are affected by time as they rely on its undeniable constancy that can neither be stopped nor reversed. It can only move forward. Enlightenment is only attained by few that can appreciate its reliability as humanity itself is only given a small portion of time's infinity to establish even a minute impression in this universe. So time is a valuable thing to not be trivially squandered."

As each word pours from her mouth, she mournfully recalls those moments that she shared with the person she will always consider the most important man in her life. Takumi's eyes did not miss the flash of pain and sorrow that came and went from her eyes. Instinctively wanting to comfort her, he encircles her in a soothing embrace. He holds his breath in fear of breaking the spell that is allowing her to be this candid with him. She wearily leans her head against his chest as he drops a kiss atop her head as she continues.

"He often said that time is truly valued by the perceptions that are within oneself such as kindness, patience, love and understanding. Every moment holds its own existence. My grandfather would then quote his favorite American poet, Emerson, 'What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matter compared to what lies within us.' I was too young and too naïve to fully comprehend and appreciate my grandfather's words of wisdom…until he's gone."

Remembering that her grandfather is no longer here to guide her causes her to relive the grief at her loss. She has only two moments in her lifetime that she felt this deep sorrow, the death of her grandfather and the desertion of _that __man_.

"My grandfather's compassion, tolerance and wisdom made me feel so safe, so special and so…loved, unlike _that __man_. I am thankful though that Grandfather is not here to witness what his family has become…what _that __so-called_ _man _reduced this family to become."

Listening to the heartbreaking anguish in her voice, he tightens his embrace desiring only to shield her from anything that may bring her misery and pain in her life. The absence of both her grandfather and the _man _whom shall not be named may explain the animosity that has built the tough walls around her heart_._ Considering the depths of truth within the words that were spoken by Ayuzawa's grandfather, he recalls his own inescapable truth. He wonders if she will ever again show this openness to him. He murmurs to himself, "There are limits to my realism."

Momentarily observing his peculiar countenance, she snaps from her bitter nostalgia to uncertainly question him. "Did you say something?"

In an attempt to turn her attention away from his previously spoken words, he brings the watch to caress it with his lips. He smiles devilishly at her. "I just remarked on how this gift fits me so perfectly. I will cherish this always especially as it holds such a special significance to Misaki. Is this by any chance your way of revealing how significant I am to you?" He wonders if she realizes the inadvertent symbolism that her gift represents. He pauses for a moment. "This reminds me, you've never properly answered my question."

She slightly pulls away. "What question?"

He pulls her back into his embrace as he places his forehead against hers forcing her to meet his mesmerizing gaze. "Does Misaki know who I really am?"

She squirms restlessly as she searches to find the right words to respond.

"Well…um…y-you are…a lot…of things—." Her hesitation intensifies his current state of agonizing anticipation. A sense of foreboding descends on him as he understands too well how difficult it is for her to express her emotions. He considers that he may have pushed her too far this time, and he decides to withdraw his question as it pains him to see her suffer by his carelessness.

"Misaki, you don't—."

"Please let me finish before I loose all my confidence that I've worked so hard to build. I've learned from my previous experiences with you that I must not let something important remain unclear between us. I realize now that you have always been completely honest about your feelings for me even to the point of perversion. It has taken me some time, but I have made the decision that it time for me to be just as honest with you as you have always been honest with me."

Enticingly, he replies, "Does that mean that I can look forward to Misaki performing perverted acts to me? Just the thought turns me on."

She instantly fumes in agitation. "Will you stop saying such things to me? It makes me lose my concentration. Now, where was I, oh, yeah…I think the best description for who you really are to me would be 'my first'. You were my first perverted stalker and of course, my first outer space alien then you became my first kiss, my first bo-bo-boyfriend…and…and now I think you have become my first lo-lo-ve."

Overcome by the anxiety of her confession, she abruptly pulls away from him to stand rigidly in front of the window. Knowing that it is uncharacteristically cowardice of her to avoid witnessing his reaction, she takes a deep breath to give her strength to accept his answer whether it will be acceptance or rejection. As she gazes out of the window to the scene of the slumbering city before her, she awaits in trepidation for his impending response.

Unbeknownst to them, two menacing eyes glint in the shadows as they observe the couple predatorily.

Trying to recover from the sheer shock as her final words wreak havoc to his sanity, he questions if she said those words aloud or were they just part of his wildest imagination.

"Why does this particularly adorable side of yours must be shown now of all time?"

Not expecting this reaction, she swiftly turns around to confront him. "What is the matter?"

Taking him by surprise that she could unravel his calm exterior, he questions, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Tonight you have been giving me an unusual amount of complements even if some are perverted as well as a few conflicting expressions, which only means one thing. You have been enduring something by yourself, haven't you? What are you trying to handle on your own that you can't share the burden with me?"

A thought occurs to her that makes her gasp. "Is it because I asked you that time to suppress yourself by hiding our relationship at school? If so, I want to take back those words. Now that I've found the resolve to actually voice my true feelings for you, I now realize that I have been…selfish."

He smiles tolerantly at her. "You are a lot of things, Prez, but you are not selfish."

"But it is selfish to request from the person that you love to suppress his own desire, so I promise from now on I will publicly acknowledge you as my boyfriend no matter where we may be."

Hearing how easily the words _love _and _boyfriend _now comes from her lips, he savors them like music to his ears. "You are definitely not selfish, Misaki."

Opening his precious gift to read the time, dread pervades his thoughts as he recollects the impending complication that he must face. He agonizingly whispers, "Time doesn't seem to be on my side."

The unavoidable time arrives for him to express his own confession. He nervously begins. "Although it makes me deliriously happy to hear that you wish to publicly announce our relationship, I regret to say that it may be too late."

Not wanting to see her expression from his admission, he examines the constant movement of the second hand of his pocket watch. "I will not be here to finish our senior year together as I have an urgent obligation that requires me to return to England for an indefinite period of time. Unsure how to confide to you about this subject, I have fearfully prolonged the inevitable. This is the reason why I decided to notify you at the very last moment."

"What do you mean by 'the very last moment'?"

He sighs deeply as he continues. "I've made an arrangement with my family that 'the prodigal son' will be on a plane departing Japan by the dawn of my 18th birthday."

As each word stabs painfully through his heart like daggers, he finally inspects her face for any kind of response. Every kind of silence tears right through him. Seeing only a vacant expression, for the first time since he has known her he is unable to read her thoughts. Breaking the painful silence, he pleads, "Please, Misaki, say or do something, whether it is to yell at how stupid I am or to punch me for my idiocy. Just react."

She continues to stare blankly at him but she finally murmurs astonishingly, "Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?"

Before Takumi could even reply, a black and white blur pounces on his chest, and a pair of vicious eyes glares at him. Takumi only stares back in annoyance. "You have such lousy timing, Sanshita-kun."

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, I wish to express my deep condolences to all the victims of the Pacific earthquake and tsunami. My thoughts and prayers especially go out to the citizens of Japan that have been tramatically impacted by this tragedy.**

**To all my readers: On a higher note, IT IS FINISHED! No, don't start throwing things at your computer as I only meant this chapter and not the story. I apologize at such a long period of no updates. You can only imagine the difficulty that I had with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy. Please continue to voice your support and reviews as they give me such encouragement to carry on. I wish I can give all my supporters a big hug.**

**I do want to warn you though that future updates may be few and far between. Please forgive me.**

**BTW, Thank you for all those that gave an input about the gift. I can only say that some truth can be taken from each one of those response. The truth will not be reveal until much later. HeHe**

**Did anyone guess the dramatic ending to this chapter? Hope everyone knows where I got the name Sanshita-kun.**

**To Shark's Fin: I hope that this may quench your thirst for a longer chapter, but do not expect future chapters to be this long. ;)**

**Completion Date: 03/11/2011**

**Updated: 10/30/2011**


	5. Brothers

**A/N: Unless translated otherwise, all dialogues are in English.**

**Chapter 5: Brothers**

**England 6:39 p.m.—April 13 **_(2 weeks prior)_

* * *

Takumi strolled leisurely into an extravagant but sterile room. Without a word, he sat casually in the plush chair positioned beside an occupied luxurious hospital bed. His half-closed emerald green eyes stared boringly into a pair of strikingly similar eyes.

In a strained voice, the occupant of the bed looked over at the blonde middle-age business dressed gentlemen who stood stoically by the door. "You may leave us now, Cedric."

After the man obediently bowed and left the room, the bed's occupier turned his attention back to greet Takumi, "Good evening, Takumi. I appreciate that you've agreed to speak with me."

Takumi turned to lazily gaze at the splendid floral arrangement that was placed on top of a table near the window. Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he spoke. "It's very rare occasion to receive a formal request for an audience from you. I decided to come satisfy my curiosity even though it was against my better judgment since the last time we've spoke, you had compared me to a dog running away that needed its bones crushed into pieces."

Running his fingers through his ink black hair, the bedridden young man looked quite contrite as he responded weakly, "I must give you my sincere apologies for my sharp tongue during that time. My malicious words were spoken out as a defensive reaction to circumstances, of which you had no involvement with, that placed me in an uncontrollable situation."

Takumi's only response was to shift to a more reclining position in his seat as his expression remained emotionlessly unchanged.

Unsure how to convey to Takumi of his transformed disposition from their last encounter, he stuttered, "Of…course…that does not excuse my offensive behavior, but I hope that you will forgive me. I will admit that the last time we met I acted like a pompous jerk."

"Also arrogant, conceited, cocky…"

"Alright…"

"And may I add egotistical, overbearing and presumptuous."

Annoyed, the young man interrupted, "Ok, I think you've made your point! I was all that and more…but keep in mind…that people do change."

Feeling the pressure of the uncomfortably heavy atmosphere, the apologetic man tried to redirect the conversation as he quickly began, "I'll come right to the point. I have been requested by Grandfather—."

Takumi snidely interjected, "Gerard, you of all people should know that _he _never requests anything. Shouldn't you have said 'commanded' instead?"

Gerard waved his hand dismissively. "That is neither here nor there. Since you have been intentionally disregarding his mandates, Grandfather decided that I would be the best candidate in discussing the gravity of our family's current state of affairs with you."

Takumi sarcastically replied, "Did you draw the short end of the stick?" He sighed in disdain as he continued. "I have already been made aware of your recent visits to the hospital. Did _he_ really think to get my consent by using you as the sympathy card? Let me save you time and breath at explaining the family's _state of affairs_. Even in Japan, I can read the British tabloids. I have been following the London stock markets and noticed the declining prices of the Walker's shares. Although it is beyond your control, I must say that it is poor business practice to allow rumors of your weakened health condition to spread within the corporate community as it does not inspire confidence that the CEO can properly manage the leading British company's day-to-day enterprise."

Gerard just shook his head in amazement. "I should not be surprised by your impeccable observation. It was never our intention that my condition to be uncovered as we took multiple precautions to conceal it, but we are continuing to investigate on how this information was leaked to the public."

"Well, even knowing this situation, I just want to make this perfectly clear. If this meeting is to inform me of my responsibilities, let me go ahead and give you my answer. I will not become the scapegoat to quell these rumors for this family, so don't even ask me to consider _his _proposal to name me as the secondary heir."

Exasperated, Gerard pointed out, "Whether you like it or not, we are your family. Do not ignore the Walker blood that is coursing through your veins, Takumi."

"Maria had reminded me of this fact before, but it is no fault of my own that I was born to this so called family. Tolerantly, I have allowed my existence to be disregarded as inconsequential and continued to allow my life be guided by the prejudice of this family…but it has gone far enough. I will no longer be made accountable for the sins of my father and mother."

Wearily, Gerard remarked, "Nonetheless, Grandfather is willing to absolve those sins to welcome you as a legitimate member of this family, Brother."

Takumi laughed bitterly, "Isn't this generous offer to _pardon_ my birth too late? This intention for reconciliation will not erase all the past transgressions. Besides, do you even know the meaning of the word _brother_? You were just as bad if not worse than _him _with your acts of indifference toward me. Where were you, _Brother_, when I was left alone most of my life?" His voice was filled with contempt.

Gerard pleaded hoarsely, "Please, understand. That is in the past. You have no idea what is at stake now, what kind of loss—."

He could not continue as he began to cough frantically. As he covered his mouth with a fine linen handkerchief, he motioned with his other hand toward the glass decanter of water that was placed on the other side of his bed. Understanding, Takumi quickly got up to retrieve the silently requested glass of water. While he passed by, he noticed the chart record hanging on the end of the bed. The words _acute biphenotypic leukaemia _and _probable remission less than 20%_ caught his attention.

As Gerard tried to discreetly conceal his handkerchief from his inquisitive gaze, Takumi's keen eyes did not miss the faint tint of red that stained the cloth. Acting nonchalantly as if noticing nothing, he poured the clear liquid into an empty glass tumbler and handed it to him. After Gerard took several sips that finally calmed his harsh coughs, Takumi stared piercingly as he asked, "So when were you planning on informing me of the severity of your illness, and how much time have the doctors given you?"

Letting out a surprised cough, Gerard choked out, "I see that no detail gets past your perceptive eyes." He paused as he pondered at how much information he should disclose but decided to just be blunt. "To be frank, they have all given the same prognosis. As I have relapsed to a quite rare form of cancer, I am limited in my options for treatment. In my current deteriorating condition, I may have about 6 months or if I am lucky, a year."

Takumi studied this man lying in the hospital bed before him. He doesn't understand how someone could be so calm after discussing casually about his remaining lifespan. It seemed as though he had already accepted his fate. Takumi loathed admitting it, but he could not read this person that he shared similar genes with. He then realized that this person is such a stranger to him…but strangers still deserve to be shown human compassion. Takumi simply needed more time to reflect on this recent factor before he gave any response. He turned his gaze out the window to watch the setting sun transform the color of England's smog-filled skies from dingy grey to misty pink.

Gerard watched Takumi carefully to gauge his reaction to the news that he had just presented to him. Although, initially he felt a pang of jealousy when he was advised of the announcement of publicly recognizing Takumi as an heir, Gerard did not fault his resistance since he understood all too well the weight of the responsibility that is being forced upon Takumi. That is why he did not intend for Takumi to find out about his life threatening condition as he did not want the burden of sympathy to coerce him into an agreement. In a way, he admired the inner strength that he saw in Takumi. He only wished that he had more time to mend their broken relationship, but admitted to himself that they had no previous relationship to mend. He agreed with Takumi that he had no right to call him _brother_. He continued to gaze at Takumi's broad shoulders as he contemplated on what lies ahead for this family.

Silently, Cedric appeared in the room and laid an elegant serving tray of tea down on a nearby table. Unbeknownst to both of the young men as each was lost deep in their own thoughts, a slender figure quietly entered the room and sat gracefully in the seat that Takumi had previously vacated. Their attentions were then turned to Cedric when he approached the new visitor to humbly bow as he served the first tea.

"Arigatou (Thank you), Cedric-san."

As Cedric meticulously prepared tea for the two young men, both men stared in disbelief at the sudden appearance of the woman before them. After he served the last cup of tea to Takumi, Cedric then bowed to the group and disappeared as silently as he came in.

"Konbanwa (Good evening), Gerard-san…Takumi-san."

As her greeting roused them from their surprised stupor, Gerard graciously bowed his head while Takumi stood stiffly as he gave a formal bow. They both greeted her, "Konbanwa, Obaa-san (Good evening, Grandmother)."

* * *

**A/N: Continue to pray and support the victims in Japan.**

**OMG, please don't cast stones at me about this chapter as I felt this story needed a flashback side chapter to explain Takumi's reason for leaving. I didn't want you to continue to crucify Takumi as some of my readers expressed some resentment, but I will unveil the truth in the next chapter. I do apologize that I had to end this chapter so soon because I felt I may overwhelm my readers with too much information. But do not fret, I will hopefully wrap this flashback in the next chapter and continue the actual story in chapter 7. Some of my avid readers voiced their curiosity about why I brought in Shintani aka Sanshita-kun. As I explained to them, all will be revealed to those who wait...so please be patient. Please continue expressing your support by reading and reviewing. I deeply enjoy finding out what my readers like and dislike about my story. :)**

**On a somber note, I would like to send my thoughts and prayers to the victims and families of those who have been touched by cancer. I do not use it in my story to trivialize the severity of the illness. As cancer is one of leading cause of deaths in many parts of the world, I strongly advocate heightened cancer awareness. **

**To Andrea: As promised but hopefully not too late, I present to you your reward, this chapter. I hope that you have successfully completed all of your required assignments.**

******Completion Date: 03/18/2011**


	6. Reunion

_Previously…_

_As her greeting roused them from their surprised stupor, Gerard graciously bowed his head while Takumi stood stiffly as he gave a formal bow. They both greeted her, "Konbanwa, Obaa-san (Good evening, Grandmother)."_

* * *

**A/N: All dialogue will be in Japanese. **

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

**England 6:56 p.m.—April 13 **(2 weeks prior)

Takumi was expecting a more elderly and matronly gentlewoman than who he observed before him. He had only seen portraits and photographs of the person he has known as Obaa-san, and all those photos did not adequately capture the timeless beauty of the mature woman who sat quaintly in front of him. Tastefully wearing a tailor-made cream Versace trouser suit, it surprising complemented her silky salt and pepper hair expertly pulled into a French twist and her smooth lightly tanned skin. Only the few wrinkles around her piercing violet eyes and delicately curved mouth would give any hint to her actual age. He never thought the day would come when he would actually meet face to face, Sayuri Usui Walker.

"Now that we've got the formalities out of the way, let us enjoy our first cup of tea together." She took a deep sip of her tea and sighed as she savored the flavor. "As usual, the Morris family knows how to brew an exquisite cup of Earl Grey. Geri, remind me to commend Ceddy for his splendid efforts. I must say that I've missed this since I've been away from England. God bless those Yanks, but they think that decent tea comes only in a bottle." As she glanced at both Takumi and Gerard awaiting their first sip of tea, she continued to sip her cup. After a few moments of unnerving silence while they drank their tea, she broke the quiet, "I hope you both don't mind granting this old woman the opportunity to converse in her native tongue again. Living at the American Walker's estate for 18 years did not give me many chances to speak Japanese with the locals."

Hearing such an informal name associated with a servant and especially with Gerard coming from her surprised Takumi, but what surprised him even more was hearing that Obaa-san lived in the United States and not England.

She smoothed the hem of her pants as she gracefully stood up to place her empty cup on the serving tray that Cedric left on the table. "I couldn't help but overhear the heavy conversation before I came in."

She straightened to her full petite height, accentuating her regal stature. The heels of her pumps clicked purposefully on the hard floor as she walked towards Takumi. As she came to stand before him, she stared probingly into his eyes. She suddenly stretched upward toward his head and quickly thumped him not too lightly between his brows. Then she gave him a surprisingly innocent smile as she turned her attention to Gerard. Before Takumi could even rub his wound, she gave Gerard the same treatment.

Astonished by her actions, Takumi could only stare with mouth agape as Gerard loudly protested, "Ow, Obaa-san!"

She haughtily glared at Gerard. "I must say that I am thoroughly disappointed in you, Geri. Just because you have a terminal illness doesn't give you the right to be so insensitive towards your brother."

She abruptly twisted around to Takumi with the same glare. "And you…really, you have highly disappointed me as well. I would have thought you could show some signs of sympathy in the light of your brother's situation." She let out a regretful sigh. "My lovely Brenna would be turning in her grave if she saw how her boys are acting so foolish right now."

She was definitely not what he had expected as the Matriarch of the Walker clan. Even though he knew he should feel resentment for her absence in his life, Takumi was in awe of her relaxed yet commanding presence. She acted so casual as though she viewed everyone in the room as a member of a familiar and intimate family. As he rubbed the sting from his brow, her imposing words involuntarily forced him to mumble his condolences to Gerard. "I am sincerely sorry for your misfortune, Gerard."

A sudden thought crossed his mind that made him ask, "Is this the 'uncontrollable situation' that you spoke of earlier?"

Mimicking Takumi's action, Gerard frustratingly sighed, "As observant as ever, Takumi. At that time, I was recently made aware of the seriousness of my condition. So you may now understand my bitter attitude."

Sayuri turned to give Takumi a tolerant smile as she patted him on the arm. "It took you long enough to realize that…and I was given the impression that you were a genius, my boy."

Another thought brought Takumi to question further, "Wouldn't a suitably matched bone marrow transplant be the sufficient treatment for your particular type of leukemia?"

Gerard cautiously answered, "We have exhausted all of our resources in trying to find an acceptable match to no avail. The only option for me now is to be given enough medications to keep me comfortable."

Somewhat offended, Takumi decided to mention a certain fact. "Why did you not come to me and ask me to be tested as a possible bone marrow donor as it's a high probability that I would be an adequate match since we have the same maternal genes?"

Wearily, Gerard closed his eyes. "Even though it was discussed, I refused to use my disease as a weapon for _his_ ruthless war for control. I have been a pawn of Grandfather's for far too long, but I do have limits to my realism. This manipulation would only trivialize the severity of what I have to endure. I do wish to live out the remainder of my days with some dignity."

As he turned his gaze back toward the window, Takumi derisively stated, "What a perfect lie…nonetheless you limit your realism to be used as a pawn by other means."

Dejected by his response, he bleakly countered, "Well, Takumi, at least they are more honorable means. I do not expect you to understand but I wish you would not ridicule me for my previous participation in this family disagreement as I felt it was for the best interest of this family."

Takumi leaned against the windowpane, he stood silently as he pondered on each word for some underlying implication, but he could only sense their earnestness.

Unexpectedly, Sayuri gave both Takumi and Gerard another quick firm thump on the temple. As Takumi massaged his new injury, he wondered what he did to deserve such treatment. As if reading his mind, Gerard lean over and whispered, "Get use to it. She has a habit in doing this to anyone who annoys her…especially family members."

She nonchalantly sat on the edge of the bed and gave them both a stern look. "I may be old and senile, but I can still clearly hear you, Geri. You boys are completely helpless. Both of you need to stop acting so childish. This is not the time to show such immaturity. Now, let us get down to the business of why I am here. I have allowed that jackass of a grandfather of yours to handle this delicate situation long enough. I think I have been very patient with Gabe."

Stirred by the use of such intimate names, Gerard interjected, "I do believe that he likes to be referred to by the name Royce, Obaa-san."

She curtly replied, "I know that all too well, Geri my dear, but he will always be known to me as Gabe, although 'jackass' seems more appropriate lately."

Hearing the great influential head of the family, Royce Gabriel Walker, referred to by such nicknames as 'Gabe' and 'jackass' by none other that his spouse was just too much for him. Takumi couldn't take it anymore. He let out a long gut wrenching laugh that made his side hurt.

Both Gerard and Sayuri looked to Takumi astounded by this sudden outburst of laughter. Sayuri smiled tenderly at him, though. "I am glad to see that these lonely years did not leave you without developing some sense of humor, my darling Taki."

The use of such terms of endearment sobered Takumi from his previous mirth as it triggered memories of the few birthday and Christmas gifts that he had received over the years. With each gift was a brief note that simply read, "_I wish I was there, my darling Taki."_ He never knew who or why he kept receiving gifts from this mysterious person as everyone would not divulge a single clue, but it was the only moments of his childhood that he found true enjoyment.

He looked down at her astonishingly, "So you were the one who sent gifts to me on my birthdays and at Christmas?"

Her gaze lifted to display the love within her eyes as she sorrowfully smiled at Takumi. "Yes, my darling Taki. My greatest mistake was to agree to the arrangement to permanently distance myself from you, even though you were adopted by my nephew. Thankfully, I still had some loyal servants at my family's estate who willingly delivered my gifts and notes to you in secret. They were the only means of expressing any type of affection towards you as Gabe made it perfectly clear that the truth of your birth had to be disgracefully concealed from the world. Of course, that led to some of our greatest arguments but I'll leave those details for another time. Just know that I tried my best to give you some comfort throughout your life even though my presence during your childhood was not allowed."

Even by such a brief interaction, Takumi instinctively did not question the sincerity of her words as they amazingly appeased the aching emptiness that was within him for so many years. They were like a soothing balm to his long tortured lonely soul. This unexpected reunion opened his eyes to the realization that someone did truly care for his existence in this world. It reaffirmed his desire for deeper more cherished emotions in his life such as joy, hope and tenderness. There was only one other person that has ever made him feel this way…one name summoned to his mind that gave him such peace…Misaki.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my fellow author mandarinorange13 as well as all other aspiring authors whom had their convictions tested by the disheartening comments of critical readers. Even as an amateur writer, I have learned that I will not be able to please all the readers, but I do not lose the sheer enjoyment of the writing experience even with this fact in mind. Words of acknowledgement and encouragement are only the few benefits as a writer, but draw confidence in those benefits to persevere in expressing the principle value of one's creativity penned into mere words. **

**As for this chapter, I apologize again for allowing this scene to continue for so long as I initially intended this to be a brief interlude within this story, but it seems that the Walker family had decided to hijack my good intentions. Hopefully, I can conclude this scene with one last chapter then return to the fluffiness of the main story. I would like to inform though that after this next chapter, I may take a much needed brief hiatus to re-evaluate the remaining chapters of this story so that I may resolve a nagging issue that was brought to my attention about the formal tone in the dialogues beween Takumi and Misaki. I hope that in a future chapter, I will adequately convey the reason for this formality.**

**So I will close by requesting your feedback about Sayuri, my first attempt at an OC which, if I do say so myself, I am proud of the outcome. If you have time though, please enlighten me on what is your favorite part of this story so far. Inquiring minds want to know...especially mine. :D**

******Completion Date: 03/26/2011**


	7. Legacy

_Previously…_

_This unexpected reunion opened his eyes to the realization that someone did truly care for his existence in this world. It reaffirmed his desire for deeper more cherished emotions in his life such as joy, hope and tenderness. There was only one other person that has ever made him feel this way…one name summoned to his mind that gave him such peace…Misaki._

* * *

**A/N: All dialogue will be in Japanese, unless in bold which will be in English.**

**Chapter 7: Legacy**

**England 7:17 p.m.—April 13 **(2 weeks prior)

Embarrassed by her abrupt confession, Sayuri rubbed her fingers over her forehead as she tried to hide the faint blush that came to her face. "I cannot even begin to erase the burden that you must have carried all these years. I do not blame you if you are wary of me, but I had every good intention in mind by all my actions when it came to Geri and you."

The tone in her voice promptly altered from remorse to urgency. "Now, let us get back to the situation at hand. It is imperative that you understand the enormity of this situation that the family is now embroiled in. As I've been made aware that you will not assist this family out of duty, then I will point out another factor that my dear Geri and that jackass have been remiss in mentioning to you. You may wish to aid this family for the sake of…your Okaa-san."

Surprised yet again, Takumi didn't understand why his mother is being brought up now. He could not fathom what role she played in this issue as she had long departed since the day of his birth. He did not miss Sayuri's continence swiftly changed from being somber to mournful affection as her mind reminisced over fleeting nostalgic memories. "Even though she became frivolous and rampant in her later years, at a very early age, my Brenna was an extraordinary woman with an uncanny ability to immediately grasp the most complex and complicated concepts especially in the sense of business. It seems that you must have inherited this exceptional trait from her, Taki."

Impatiently, Takumi looked at Sayuri in annoyance. "You're digressing, Obaa-san. What does Okaa-san have to do with the current family situation?"

Not liking his tone, Gerard interposed. "Don't be so insolent, Takumi. If you must know, the current Walker financial empire that everyone holds in such high esteem was established by our dear **Mother**. As you may not be aware, my condition is not the only rumors going around. There are far worse than the questionable succession of the Walker lineage. We have tried to screen certain information from the public, but it seemed to have also leaked that we are being black-balled both financial and politically by unknown sources. Our valuable credibility is being suspected…being torn down bit by bit. "

Sayuri looked distressfully at both Takumi and Gerard. "I've watched my Brenna give her heart and soul into building this Empire from the ground up…to the point that she doubted her own sanity…just to create a legacy for her children. I am asking you both to remember your Okaa-san not as the woman who gave birth to you but as the woman who loved you even before you were conceived. She had methodically planned for each of your futures…and now her legacy is being attacked."

She gave Takumi a pleading look. "We need your support in this matter as you have the most innate and analytical abilities that we so desperately need right now. I beg you to help us save what your Okaa-san had worked so diligently to build."

Takumi looked at her doubtfully. "Please…I do not wish to listen to another perfect lie."

"At this moment, this is the most honest any of us has been with you, Taki. I completely opposed to Gabe's belligerent way of requesting your assistance, but like usual, he obstinately disregarded my difference. Now, with the escalating situation, even he is willing to make a few sacrifices to save this company. Of course, it is my understanding that jackass has even offered to negotiate with you. Isn't that so, Geri?"

Her surprisingly passionate plea disturbed Gerard so that he answered her abrupt question without thinking, "Yes, he knew that you would never listen to him so he gave me instructions to discuss a compromise, but he will not concede with anything that pertains to your Ayuzawa whom he describes as 'that insignificant, impoverish commoner'."

It took every ounce of Takumi's restraint to not express his outrage at hearing Misaki addressed so derogatorily. He gave Gerard a speculative expression. "My Ayuzawa?"

Knowingly he merely responded, "It should not be a surprise to you that we are aware of the deepening relationship with her."

Takumi let out a deep sigh. "If you know that then I will not even try to hide it anymore. As I've already said to Maria months before, I will say it again. No matter what path I choose, if it is to sacrifice something, the only thing that I won't sacrifice is Ayuzawa. I think that only being with Ayuzawa, no matter what happens, I can get through it."

Gerard looked skeptically at him. "I must admit that my first impression of her was that of a very strong-willed woman by I cannot comprehend what else you see in her."

Takumi simply replied, "Everything."

For the first time, he gave them a glimpse of a genuine smile. As Gerard astonishingly gaped at seeing the sheer happiness in Takumi's eyes in that brief moment, Sayuri couldn't help but longingly compare that smile to the one that she yearned to see on another man's face.

Returning back to their previous conversation, she continued, "As I have been kept apprised of the continuous development in your relationship with her, I clearly see your resolve in the matter with this Ayuzawa woman, Taki. I will admit, I do like her in a way. She's got spunk."

Takumi didn't know how to react to hearing a family member's approval of Misaki let alone it coming from Sayuri.

She continued, "As I have had a lot of time to contemplate, I may have come up with another solution that may sway your decision. I will caution you though that with any available option that you may have, if you intend to not sacrifice your future with her, you will be required to yield your present without her."

Takumi looked quizzically at her. "What do you mean, Obaa-san?"

"Isn't it better to surrender the brief present with her than to possibly suffer the extensive future without her? Are you not overwhelmed by the uncertainty that clouds your future due to the chains that bind you to the past? I do commend you on your valiant efforts to oppose that jackass for such a long period of time, but your resistance is futile as he has unlimited amount of resources at his disposal. It is only a matter of time before you will be too weary to even fight back, and you will then be at a disadvantage to negotiate anything. So why not take this opportunity to place yourself in a more advantageous position before you are cornered with no other available options?"

Interested in her words, Gerard interrupted, "Hmmm…like a game of chess?"

"Exactly like chess, Geri. Concede but not concede. As this is a battle between dominance and independence, present a rebuttal to Gabe's demands with your own demands, Taki. Offer him assistance only as a temporary successor until this volatile business situation has been resolved in exchange for no interference in your personal affair. As this seem fairly beneficial to both parties involved, Gabe may acquiesce to this arrangement, but be aware, as I know all too well how stubborn he is, I do not see him compromise about your Ayuzawa-san. He will not allow you to have any direct contact with her as he deems her to be a hindrance to your full potential."

Takumi gazed out at the window to look upon the rising moon and early evening stars. "I can be stubborn as well and like I said before, I will not sacrifice when it comes to Ayuzawa…," he suddenly looked like he had an epiphany as a rueful smile crept on his face. He softly whispered, "Of course, there are other means of contact."

Gerard gave him a wary glance. "I really do not like the look on your face."

His smile quickly vanished, placed with a serious expression. "Let's discuss that later. Instead, let's discuss the probability that Obaa-san's proposal will even receive _his_ consent. Although it is very enticing, what guarantee do we have that _he _will graciously accede to it?"

Sayuri smiled coyly, "Do not underestimate my power of persuasion that I still hold over Gabe…and if needed, I will have my dear Geri here to support our case. Wouldn't you, my dear?"

Gerard released a heavy sigh but smile nonetheless. "Since I've witnessed that determined look on your face only once, Obaa-san, I remember all too clearly how you were like a trap between an unstoppable force and an immovable object, so I do not see that I have any choice in the matter. I can tell that nothing will deter you from accomplishing your goal. Of course, I will gladly give my support to Takumi…for whatever that's worth."

Takumi looked at both Sayuri and Gerard questioningly, "Why are you doing this for me? I cannot seem to fathom what motivation you both would have to assist me in such a manner."

Sayuri placed her hand in one of her pockets and slowly pulled out a small black velvet box. She stood in front of Takumi and offered it reverently to him. "Before I answer your question, please open this."

He opened the box and stared at the item inside in disbelief. She appreciated his reaction as she began to explain, "I can see that you recognize it since it was her favorite piece. I feel that she would want you to have it as she was not able to fulfill her desire to watch you grow up to be such a fine man that you are today."

With a painful expression, Sayuri gently caressed Takumi's face as a lone tear trickled down her cheek. "Isn't it ironic how certain turn of events result in something so unexpected?" She paused as if to collect her thoughts and emotions. "You see, what Gabe wants to protect is completely different from what I want to protect. My greatest fear is that my Brenna will become only a ghost of memories. As she considered you and Geri as her most precious legacy, I will do whatever it takes to protect both of you…for she was my priceless legacy that was taken too soon from me."

The sorrow and grief in her words washed over Takumi. He never would have imagined someone such as herself would feel so passionate especially about him. He simply gave her an appreciative smile and replied, "Thank you."

As she returned his smile, her gaze switched to Gerard in apprehension as he had been unusually silent. She moved to softly brush his cheek. Surprised by the soothing touch, Gerard could only stare into Sayuri's anxious eyes as they silently conveyed her concern for him. He was emotionally choked by her declaration of devotion as he did not miss his inclusion in her statements. Her words made him realize some of the reasons for her past actions. They made him question all that he once knew about her. Strangely, this made him recognize his inner determination.

Calmed by her comforting touch, he took a deep breath as he looked at Takumi unwaveringly and began, "Since I've been spending most of my time in this room, I've had a lot of time on my hands to reflect my past, present and future. With that time, I have come to realize how trivial my very existence has been. I wondered as I see people come to me everyday with their fake smiles and praise, how many of these faces will truly morn me when I no longer exist. I continuously ask myself, 'What legacy will I leave behind when I'm gone from this Earth?' The reality of the simplistic answer to this question slapped me square in the face. I have nothing significant to leave behind…at least none that I can truly call my own. Yes, there are many achievements that I am associated with, but they were all by the efforts of others. It may be too late, but I wish to change that…starting with you and me."

Nervously, Gerard further clarified, "To be honest with you, I never thought I would be given the opportunity to be of any positive aid to you. So if my willing cooperation may benefit you in any way, I will consider it a small step to rectify our relationship with whatever time I have left. This would seem to be the most appropriate way to begin making amends for my past transgressions toward you. As Obaa-san made it abundantly clear that we are **Mother's** most precious legacy, I sense that this is what **Mother** would want me to do."

Takumi never would have guessed that he would witness such a humbling side to Gerard. He could not seem to get rid of the small lump that had formed in his throat as he battled with the quandary of indecisions that engulfed him. Doubts that his perception of Gerard was accurate had crossed his mind. He was unsure of how to react to all the information that was given to him by Sayuri and Gerard. After a long and careful deliberation, he then made his decision.

Takumi turned his back towards them to gaze out into the darkening night sky. "If I agree to this arrangement I would suggest, to avoid suspicions about my sudden change of heart, my excuse would be to give support to my deathly sick **brother** in his recovery."

Unclear by his statement, Gerard asked, "What in the world do you have in mind, Takumi?"

"Well, **Brother**, you may want to slowly die with a clear conscience, but I certainly cannot stand idly by to watch you die knowing the fact that I could possibly hold the key to your cure. Let's just say I'm not ready to make you a martyr yet so I am willing to be tested as a possible bone marrow donor match."

Although amazed that Takumi addressed him by that name, Gerard doubted that he understood the difficulties that Takumi will endure by this decision. "Do you understand what you are getting yourself into?"

"I'm well aware of the physical and mental ramifications by my choice. As this is my choice, I do not think I could live with myself if I did not offer to help you…in this way. How can any person be able to turn their backs on their fellow man in his most desperate hour of need? I may be a lot of things, but I'm not that insensitive."

Sayuri looked at him hopefully. "So, Taki, does this mean that you will agree to this new arrangement?"

"Isn't it obvious, Obaa-san? Under the circumstances, how can I not agree now that I may possibly obtain the upper hand? Besides, if Ayuzawa knew the conditions and found out that I may have possibly refused to assist my dear **brother** in his darkest hour, I do not think I would be able to face her wrath." He shuddered at the thought of a possible confrontation with a wrathful Misaki.

He continued, "So I will magnanimously agree to assist this family…in exchange for one request."

Gerard curiously asked, "What would that be?"

Takumi smiled cunningly as he went over to the forgotten tray and picked up the teapot. "Would you like some more tea, **Brother**? Let us discuss now what I mentioned earlier about there being other means of contact."

* * *

**Completion Date: 04/03/2011**

**A/N: Before anyone asks, the reason why I decided that the words Mother and Brother be translated in English, is that I feel that Gerard interprets his relationship with his mother to be more in the English sense, which is how Takumi feels about his relationship with Gerard. While on the other hand, they both address Sayuri as Obaa-san due to the fact that she is the link to both of their Japanese side.**

**I am now mentally exhausted with completion of this chapter. Whew, it was so hard to finish! I do hope that I will not disappoint anyone. But f I do not meet everone's high expectation...well, que sera sera. Maybe I'll do better in the next chapter. If it is not asking too much, I do like to know what the reader's favorite part of the story is so far as well as any comments. I do enjoy reading your reactions. Thank you all for your continued support.**

**Btw, this ends the Walker reunion scene. So, for those that has been anticipating for more Takumi and Misaki scenes, the main story will return in the next chapter. Hope everyone remembers how chapter 4 ended. ;)**

**I forgot to mention in previous chapters, if any of my readers are curious with the continous development of this story, you may check the progression on my profile. **


	8. Always

_Previously (Chapter 4)…_

_She continues to stare blankly at him but she finally murmurs astonishingly, "Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?"_

_Before Takumi could even reply, a black and white blur pounces on his chest, and a pair of vicious eyes glares at him. Takumi only stares back in annoyance. "You have such lousy timing, Sanshita-kun."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Always**

**3:45 a.m.**

Misaki stares in disbelief at the scene before her as the two combatants menacingly face each other. Each fiercely eyes the other's movements warily. She did not know how to react to what she's witnessing at that moment. A sudden gasp escapes her then a snort and then another gasp. Unexpectedly, she doubles over and her body begins to quiver all over. She covers her mouth as she tries desperately to suppress her reaction.

"I'm…pff…I'm sorry…pff." She could no longer contain it inside. If was as if a dam broke loose. Her body slid to floor as her whole body trembles…with outrageous laughter. Both opponents are momentarily distracted by her amusing outburst.

"I…hehe…wasn't expecting…pff…such a…haha…hilarious entrance."

Takumi gives a disgruntled sigh, "I really don't see any humor in this as I have to deal with this _menace_ every night."

Hearing his monotone voice sobers Misaki from her bout of laughter, at which time she finally looks more carefully at the new arrival. Then she looks at Takumi somewhat bemused. "I'm surprised you've kept him this long, but I'm pretty sure you've had that cat long before you met Shintani. Why would you give him such a ridiculous name? Shouldn't you have given him a proper pet name like Socks since he has white feet?"

Takumi dangles aforementioned feline at arms length and he boringly replies, "If you must know, in the beginning, I just referred to him as Cat since I've never had a pet to name my own. Give me credit though. At least now I have found an apt name for him instead as he annoyingly reminds me of the person that he is now named after."

Sensing his animosity she looks at him in confusion. "Why do you say that? I thought you and Shintani were actually becoming friends. And why do you call Shintani by such a strange nickname anyway?"

Expecting such an innocent inquiry from her, he smiles knowingly. "You still don't understand, do you? Of course, I shouldn't be surprised…so it seems that I must make you clearly aware of the tenuous position between him and myself."

He whispers under his breath, "I can't believe that I'm actually going to admit this."

Takumi sighs as he begins, "I will tell you now that he and I will never _get __along_. I address him by that particular name because I see him as such. I fittingly call him an underling because I cannot bear to acknowledge him as my equal. He will always be…my rival…my rival for you."

Seeing her eyes widen, he continues, "Isn't it obvious by now what kind of person I am? I am such a selfish and…jealous boyfriend. I have come to realize that I am very possessive of Ayuzawa and all of her cute faces. I even envy those who were granted the opportunity to witness young Misaki's cute faces that I may never see. I am only able to tolerate sharing you with your family, but I cannot stand sharing you with _him._"

With suspicious doubt in his voice he exclaims, "Just what is he to you!"

Just as quickly, his tone abruptly softens with painful uncertainty. "Consider that a rhetorical question as I'm sure that my heart cannot bear to hear your response. I understand that you and he had established a friendship long before I appeared in your life…but I am well aware of his feelings for you. I can see it in his eyes that it is your face that he dreams about every night as I can recognize that same expression mirrored in my own eyes whenever I think of you. That is why he and I will never be comrades…for he has crossed that unforgivable boundary when he declared his love for you so openly. I have such suspicions that he will try to assert himself even more into your life especially now that I must—"

BOOM! CRACK!

It seems that another unwanted interruption descends upon the couple as their attention is now turned upon Nature's wrath being displayed outside. As the thunder continues to roll, bolts of lightning illuminate the room like fireworks. Without warning, heaven's floodgates open as sheets of pouring rain descend upon the earth distorting the previously clear night sky.

At that very moment, a startled feline Sanshita decides to make his escape from Takumi's grasp by swiping his hand with his claws. "Ouch!" As Takumi loosens his grip, Sanshita growls at him while he effortlessly jumps away into the arms of a stunned Misaki. Somehow instinctively sensing that he can trust her, he doesn't try to fight her and quiets his low growling. Feeling the animal's tense muscles, she quickly understands and sympathizes with his fear. As if it came naturally to her, she gently draws the cat close to her chest and soothingly strokes the midnight black fur of his back to comfort him.

Takumi stares silently in deep appreciation as he absorbs the beautiful gentleness that is shining on Misaki's face and basks in the warm smile that appears on her delicate lips…that same warm smile that he fell in love with for the first time not so long ago.

Noticing his expression, she blushes profusely as she asks, "Why do you stare at me like I have everything?"

Without thinking, he answers tenderly, "Do you not realize by now that you are my _everything_…that I am nothing without you?"

She couldn't prevent her heart from skipping a beat. Trying to escape his piercingly honest gaze, she turns to view upon the fierce storm raging outside while she tries to calm the fierce storm that is raging within her.

Takumi suddenly realizes that they have yet to return to the previous crucial conversation. With a somber expression, he clears his throat nervously as he reveals his motivation. "I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now at learning of my imminent departure. It may seem deceitful and even secretive of me to reveal this information at the final moment. My only excuse is that I wanted to make every last second count. I desired to keep these last treasured days with you unspoiled from disappointment and regret. I want to savor all your smiles and laughter…" Recalling all his favorite cute faces of hers, he couldn't help but smirk as he continues, "…and blushes until the very end. Does it make me seem like a selfish coward?"

Misaki continues to gaze at the rippling raindrops falling down the windowpane. Emotionlessly she softly whispers, "You've already confessed that you are selfish…but in the end…it just seems like you're going to abandon me like my father."

He agonizingly witnesses through the glass reflection her expression twisting slightly with bitterness at the mere mention of that person. Her voice rises with disdain, "That man, with one simple action, made me believe that I was nothing, an insignificant existence that is unworthy of his love and affection. I wept bitter tears for that ungrateful man. From that day he turned his back on his family and onward, I promised myself that I would not play the role of a broken hearted girl anymore."

Her voice softens to an agonizing whisper. "Then you appear, confusing me, turning all my emotions inside out, messing with my resolve and making me believe once again that I am someone significant. With just your actions alone, you've made me open to the possibility that not all men are untrustworthy and fickle. I've permitted you to become the exception. You've placed this illusion inside my heart that by allowing myself to get closer to you will mean that you will always be by my side. Now…to hear you say to me that you are leaving, it brings back the feelings of that broken hearted girl again. I should feel…contempt. I ought to place you in the same category as _him_…I should hate you, despise you, and loathe you."

With each word she speaks it seems to Takumi that the vast space of the apartment gradually shrinks. For the first since he's known her, he could not decipher the true meaning behind her words. Forlornly, he begins trying to reason with her. "I know that I deserve all those words and more, but please allow me to explain. I expected this to be very difficult, but all I ask for is—"

He abruptly pauses in confusion as he suddenly recalls certain words that she had spoken earlier. "But if you feel that way, then what did you mean when you asked me if I ever heard of the phrase, _Absence __makes __the __heart __grow __fonder_?"

Refusing to look at him, she remains facing the window while petting Sanshita and replies, "Before I explain that remark, I believe I have a right to know the important reason why you're leaving, why you're willing to risk breaking...my heart."

He downheartedly begins his explanation with his eyes imploring, hoping that she may understand his reason. "It is not my intentions nor will it ever be to break your heart. I would rather tear out my own heart than to ever see you hurt. Please listen to my words with an open mind as I wish for you to understand. I want you to believe me when I say that I would never readily leave your side if it wasn't extremely necessary."

He pauses in hope of receiving some type of response from her, but she merely stares out the window awaiting for his next words. "Do you remember two weeks ago when I had to make a trip to England?"

Misaki only gives him a slight nod of acknowledgement as she continues to gaze outside with a detached expression.

"I only went as it was at Gerard's request, and I was somewhat curious. I did not realize that on that trip I would be made aware of my so-called family's true intentions, the reason for their great desire for my return into their fold. It seems that the succession of the Walker bloodline is in jeopardy as Gerard is suffering from a debilitating health condition. Information about Gerard's health has recently been made public, and the family is in need of a public figure to alleviate panic that arisen within the Walker's business and political partners and investors. Of course, the family wishes to declare that a perfect candidate for this position has been found. The situation is so dire that they are willing to proclaim _me_ as the secondary heir to the Walker family. It seems that they can even overlook my tainted blood as long as some Walker blood flows through my veins."

Takumi allows a weary sigh to pass his lips as he continues his explanation. "Of course, such a petty matter of money and power would not be enough to sway my decision to abandon your side and to return to a family that long since rejected my existence."

The tone in Takumi's voice changed from indifference to compassion. "But I witnessed first-hand Gerard's weakening condition and found that he has a life-threatening form of cancer. His chance of survival is very slim especially since he has battled cancer before as a child. The only treatment that may save his life now would be to locate and perform a near perfectly matching bone marrow transplant."

He hesitates as he tries to allow the meaning of his words to sink in. No, the real reason is the fact that he is afraid to continue, afraid to witness another negative reaction from her. But he knows that to ensure that there is no misunderstanding, he must carry on.

He inhales whatever essence of courage he has left in his body and concludes, "Although you may credit me for being an outer-space alien, I am only human…and so I am not perfect. I could not sit idly by knowing that I could possibly have the means to help him. So while in England, I requested to be screened as a bone marrow donor as I was sure I would have the most probable chance to be the most appropriate match…and it seems I was correct. Even though we were never close as brothers, Gerard is still a human being that needs assistance that only I am able to provide. I could not turn my back from a fellow man."

He gives a sardonic chuckle as he continues, "It seems ironic that the only possible cure for him now is the close matching marrow that is found in my bones. In the long run, I found that this situation is also to my own benefit as well. An arrangement as been set between our grandfather and I to assist with the family's current business and political crisis as well as become the bone marrow donor needed for Gerard's treatment…in exchange for my freedom."

He looks to Misaki anxiously awaiting for her response.

"What the hell were you thinking, you stupid idiot!"

That is not exactly the response that he's expecting, but at the moment he begins to notice that Sanshita is rousing slowly from his slumbering position in Misaki's arms. Afraid that another outburst from Misaki might awaken the sleeping terror, Takumi calmly requests, "Not only for your safety but also for my own self-preservation, would you mind placing that beast in his carrier before he awakens? This may be the only opportunity that he can be placed in it without the possibility of losing a limb at the moment."

He quickly locates the mesh carrier and brings it over to lie before Misaki. Surprisingly without further argument, she carefully places the still slumbering cat in it and swiftly zips the opening close without disturbing him. Takumi silently carries it to the front door of the apartment. When he returns, Misaki folds her arms across her chest and glares at him.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this information after you came back from England! Did you not have enough faith in me to handle this situation together! Why do you always believe that you have to manage such important decisions alone, you arrogant bastard!"

Involuntarily he rebuts to her last comment, "It can't be helped that I was born that way."

Gasping in sudden realization that she used _that_ word, she immediately feels contrite. "I'm sorry…I…I didn't…mean it that way. I wasn't thinking before I crossed that line."

Noticing that Takumi shows no signs of anger or malice, she doesn't know what else to say. Then he calmly states, "I suppose I should have taken that as an insult and not...literally."

Surprisingly, he smiles at Misaki. "Don't apologize as I should be accustomed to your name-calling by now, but your words made me realize something."

With a contemplative expression, he carefully chooses his next words carefully. "I have come to grips with my illegitimacy long ago as I was made aware of it constantly during my childhood. My _family's _continuous indifference and scorn kept me in a bitter state of isolation from the more pleasant of sentiments. It became so engrained in me this mark of deficiency that I resigned myself to the fact that my lifelong penance for bearing such a shameful sin would be to never find my heaven on earth…that elusive emotion called love. This painful rejection seemed to have erased my hope for love since I was never truly loved. I'm not just speaking of just any kind of love but that unpredictable one-of-kind of love that is marvelously passionate yet indescribably gentle."

The sudden appearance of his radiant smile transforms his melancholy face. "Then miraculously one day, heaven came down and shown me…you."

Hearing his touchingly tender words and seeing his breathtakingly brilliant smile captures her mind and body to the extent that she is unable to think or move. The only thought in her mind is that all she wants in this very moment is to preserve that beautiful smile in a bottle for her to keep with her always…but that is of course impossible. He is leaving her after all. The revelation of his departure begins to weigh heavily on her mind. She cannot fault his decision to be reasonable and noble as it is clear to her that he has considered it thoroughly. If she would have found that he may have made any other decision but the honorable one, she would have skinned him alive. She is actually very proud that he can be the better man, but her heart still aches thinking of the prospect of not being able to see that special smile on his face, to feel the warmth of his embrace, to breathe the essence of his very existence. He has become so integrated into her life that she does not even realize it…until it's too late, and soon he will no longer be by her side. Does she have the courage to face the truth? The truth that she so desperately needs him. He is more than just a boy, a friend, a confidante…or even a lover. He is just…more. How will she cope without him? Will there always be obstacles to stand before them? Maybe it is just not meant to be…they are not meant to be. She knows that with her current status she cannot begin to match the high expectations that must burden the handsome man in front of her…unless she allows certain aspects of her life, of herself to change. Is she able to make such a huge sacrifice for him? She ponders on these thoughts for a brief moment and eventually makes a decision. When she is finally able to speak, she blurts out the first words that came to her mind. "I don't think it's going to work out. We should break up."

Those words shatter his heart like nothing else ever could. Paralyzing, his body seems to have forgotten how to function as he can feel whatever clinging hope he has left to safeguard their relationship just simply slips through his fingers.

Misaki continues, "That's what I should—"

Takumi painfully interjects, "Please do not continue I can clearly guess what your next words may be…and each of those words will be like pouring salt on an open wound. I would rather we break up at least on a civil note rather than with regrettable—"

This time he gets interrupted with quite a violent and harsh smack across the back of his head. "Just shut up, you stupid idiot!"

"Ouch!" He stands there rubbing the growing knot on his head in stunned disbelief as he gazes at Misaki's face which is now flush not by usual embarrassment but by irritating fury. He recognizes this face as the Demon President that is unleashed upon unsuspecting victims that frustratingly annoys her. Second time tonight, he is unable to read what is going in that pretty little head of hers. He cannot fathom what he just said or did that could provoke such a reaction from her.

She lets out an exasperated snort. "You may be an outer-space alien, but don't think that you can always predict exactly what words are going to come out of my mouth. You presume too much. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a complete moron…that is what I should be saying to you right now..."

She takes a rasping breath. "But those words hold no meaning to me, especially after finally understanding the truth about myself and _especially _after listening to your heartfelt words."

Misaki feels relief that she cut him short before he could finish his sentence as she finally comprehends the intentions that lie beneath his spoken words. He always knew her deepest thoughts and desires even before she knew them herself. That is why she is startled by his unspoken words. How could he imagine such ideas so far from the truth?

Still clasping the back of his head, Takumi breathlessly waits in anticipation as he asks one simple question. "Why?"

Not immediately answering, she turns around and with both warm hands pressing against the cool glass to gaze outside. A long moment of silence passes by while nothing but the constant patter of raindrops beating against the windowpane can be heard. He begins to wonder if she heard his question when she startles him with a response. "You are not _him_."

Shifting her gaze so that she may see his face in the glass reflection, she couldn't help but smile when she witnesses his perplexed expression. It gives her immense satisfaction that she is finally able to baffle such an outer-space alien as Usui Takumi. She takes a deep breath and begins her explanation. "For whatever reason, men that I love do not stay in my life for very long which made feel me utter sadness in my loneliness. My heart had been harden for so long that it shut out the feeling of any affection towards men replacing it with distrustful resentment…then you came along, and I can feel a change in me that I could not identify. I searched for the answer that was just staring right in front of me. It's because you are you, not my father. You are different in so many ways from _him_. I finally came to grips with the reality that unlike _him_ you will never lie to me…that I can trust you like no other man before."

She closes her eyes to calm her rapidly beating heart so that she may find the strength to continue. "Ever since you've waltzed into my life, you have made me question my convictions which I never would have previously done. With your presence, your teasing, your taunts, your smiles, your caresses, your kisses, my doubts began to surprisingly soften. It is entirely your fault that you have made me fall…fall so hard for you. You have made me need you. What have you done to me? You have broken through all my defenses. I can no longer fight this feeling that has been buried deep within me. I don't want to run away anymore. How can I run away from how far we've come? A year ago, I would never have imagined that you would ever be so into me and I would ever be so into you. You have made my heart believe that I can feel...love…love for a man once more, but I've also realized a certain truth about myself. I have fallen in love in the worst way as I have discovered that I am one of those girls that can't just love with some of my heart. It is all or nothing at all. For that reason, even if I may want to or not, I can't take back the love I feel for you now. You will always have all my love."

Expecting all varieties of responses, he recalls hoping for the best, but preparing himself for the worst…but nothing could prepare him for this. Euphoria cannot begin to describe how he is feeling right now. Utterly captivated by the passion within the depths of her confession, he moves unconsciously to stand behind her and covers her hands with his. His sense of touch reveals to him how the spaces between her fingers entwining with his fit so perfectly. He bends down burying his face against the crook of her neck inhaling a trace of floral fragrance as well the provocative scent that is distinctly his Misaki.

Hands still pressed against the glass, she clenches her fingers in between his entwining them together as she closes her hands to form fists. She prays that she can convey her love through such a simple gesture. "As for the phrase, _absence __makes __the __heart __grow __fonder_; the purpose for reciting such a cliché is to expose my revelation. Because of my current feelings for you, I do not see our separation as your abandonment but as one of many trials in our newly defined relationship that we must face…together. So I will wait for you to accomplish your goals for how ever long it takes…because I believe in you. You are worth it. You've never deserted me in my darkest hour so I'll always stand by you no matter what the consequences may be. Thus I'm willing to test if this hypothesis that absence will make the heart grow fonder is true…if you are willing."

With a satisfying grin that he could not seem to erase, he speaks, "Of course I am absolutely willing to prove that my absence will make your heart grow even fonder of me. I am truly a lucky man to have met someone as amazing as you. I find that you give me all that my heart could ever want…and so much more."

He smirks as he continues, "Are my eyes deceiving me? The girl I once knew as Misaki would have bashed my head and called me an idiot."

He pauses as he chuckles, "Wait, you've already done that. Ah well…que sera sera."

He presses his lips upon the beating pulse in her neck. "Who is this sensible and grown woman before me?"

Misaki can feel the temperature rising just beneath the surface where his moist lips had touched. She shivers involuntarily at feeling his heated breath caress her sensitive skin and hearing his sultry voice closely beside her delicate ear. Her only thought now is that she has never realized until now how melodic a man's chuckle could be…no, not just any man but _his _chuckle. She leans her back trustingly against his chest as she tries to make her brain function again. But once it begins to function she wishes that it hasn't. Unpleasant concerns begin to fill her head.

As Takumi gazes at her visage reflecting within the glass pane, he notices a single tear begin to trickle down her cheek. Impulsively, he trails his finger against her cheek and catches the lone tear before it fell further. He has only been witness to Misaki's tears when she is most afraid.

Clasping both her hands again, he encircles their arms around her slender waist to bring her intimately closer to him and whispers gently, "What are you afraid of?"

Not surprised by his astute awareness to sense her fears, she calmly responds, "I am afraid of change. These emotions, these feelings for you are so new so vivid that I am afraid that it will overwhelm me to the point that I may not recognize myself."

She sniffs back her unshed tears and smiles reassuringly. "However change is a part of life that cannot be avoided. I look at myself right now and ask myself, 'What do I see?' Am I an insecure little girl or a confident mature woman? The girl or woman that stands before you belongs to you and only you. Although that fact will never change, my insecurities have been concealed from me by my pride, but my eyes have opened to the realization that I am a very crude, demanding, and violent type of person. Feminine charm, finesse, style and culture are essential qualities I am severely lacking to be your equal. I will not stand meekly by to become another burden for you to bear. That is why I have decided that during your absence I will use that time to learn these vital qualities by training even harder, studying more diligently, and refining my negative behaviors."

Takumi frowns after hearing her announcement. "You do not have to change on my account. You are perfect just the way you are. I wouldn't have you any other way."

She unclasps one of her hands to cover his that is now stroking her cheek. "What do you love about me then?"

"I love your gentle smile as it warms the air that I breathe. I love your expressive eyes which hold mysteries that I may never want to solve. I love your unwavering compassion that defines the depths of your strength. I love your steadfast determination that has boundless limits. Of course, I don't want to forget that I love your cute maid uniform that I'm sure one day I will be able to undress off your tantalizing—"

Misaki quickly turns her head to glare at him and hastily slaps her hand to cover his mouth. "Don't you even think about finishing that sentence, you pervert!"

She can't believe that he would make such a stupid statement after offering her such sincere declarations of love. Surprising to find this predicament somewhat comical, she gives a laugh. "You really know how to test my patience, but I guess I must learn to overlook your twisted and perverted sense of humor."

She stops as her gaze lingers on his happily twinkling emerald eyes and sighs in pleasure. "I have to say that deep within my heart, I know that all the loving words you have spoken are true, but even if I successfully transform myself, those attributes that you love will not be altered as they are aspects of myself that I will not sacrifice. It is the steadfast determination you love so much that makes me want to change not just for you but for me as well. If I want to realize my full potential then I've got to stifle my insecurities and to find the resolve to not fear change."

She squeezes his hands desiring that he gives her the same understanding she has given to him. "I have only witnessed a brief glimpse of the world that you are planning to return, and the difference between that world and my own ordinary world is so vast. Not only your family but every other person will judge you by who you choose to stand by your side. That means that in the end they will judge _me_, evaluate _me_, assess _me_…to gauge if I'm appropriate for you. If I know you by now, you will only try to protect me from those types of people. But I don't want to be dependent on you to be my shield. I don't want you feel any shame to be with me just because I may not be worthy. I want to earn the right to stand next to you with my own two feet. So the next time you see me, you will be proud of my efforts to accrue immense knowledge and understanding of your world. It will then be my turn to protect you."

She moves her hand away from his mouth to place it behind his neck. She tilts her head back to obtain a better view of his face. Deliberately, she moistens her lips provocatively with her tongue as she tugs his head gently towards hers. She draws her body closer naturally melting into his. Astonishment registers in his eyes and his grasp tightens around her in anticipation as he realizes her intentions. For the first time since the beginning of their relationship, she unhesitatingly initiates this kiss, pressing her inviting lips softly gingerly against his, pouring all her love and devotion into this one truly pure and liberating form of affection.

Misaki finally breaks the enticing contact and murmurs against his lips, "Right now, I realize I'm rough around the edges and I might never become quite good enough…but I will always be yours."

Completely entranced by the stimulating touch of her alluring lips, Takumi adoringly murmurs back, "Must I remind you that you will always be my everything. You will always be my _Demon __Prez_…as I will always be your _Perverted __Alien_."

* * *

**A/N: I truly regret the length of my absence. I hope that I still have loyal readers out there that are still interested even after this long length of time. I can go on and on about the many obstacles that I had to overcome to finally accomplish this final version of this chapter. But I will not take your precious time with trivial details. I just hope that I am able to achieve my readers' appreciation with this longer than normal chapter. I apologize to those that may not appreciate how Takumi and Misaki are slightly OCC which may I explain that I have taken liberties with their characters so as to cultivate my stories. I do not judge you negatively if you do not like my versions, but I do hope that there are still those that will continue reading my stories. Thank you so much to all my returning readers for sticking by me. You do not know how it means to me.**

**I will close with this little hint. If you are able to count the number of times the word "always" is used in this chapter, you will have the approximate timeframe for my next update. Be it days, weeks, or (dare shall I say it) months will be up to the powers that be that will actually allow me to concentrate without further distractions.**

**P.S.-This is just another reminder to check out my poll question on my profile.**

**Completion Date: 07/28/2011**

**Updated: 10/30/2011**


	9. Promises

**_Caution: Be aware of the increase in rating for this story as mild adult language and content in this particular chapter I found questionable. You have been warned so read on at your own risk._**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Misaki finally breaks the enticing contact and murmurs against his lips, "Right now, I realize I'm rough around the edges and I might never become quite good enough…but I will always be yours."_

_Completely entranced by the stimulating touch of her alluring lips, Takumi adoringly murmurs back, "Must I remind you that you will always be my everything. You will always be my Demon Prez…as I will always be your Perverted Alien."_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Promises**

**4:05 a.m.**

As Misaki lays the side of her head against his chest, she listens to the erratic beating of his heart which gives her an indication that he is pleasantly affected by her arousing kiss. A desire to encircle her body completely in his grasp, Takumi coaxes her body to turn around to face him. As she wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles comfortably in the security of his arms, she finds herself feeling a deep contentment while enveloped in his warm and safe embrace as if this is where she truly belongs. She feels him rest his chin atop her head, and his arms wraps more tightly around her. She could not keep within her a deep sigh of satisfaction. The combination of the rhythmic patter of the light drizzling raindrops on the glass pane and the hypnotic warmth radiating from his body lulls her mind into a deep sense of peace. A sudden yawn surprisingly escapes her lips. He chuckles while he places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"My apologies for cutting short your much needed rest. Place all the blame on the fact that I was overcome by my selfishness for wanting to monopolize all of my beautiful girlfriend's time."

He brings out from his pants pocket his now most-prized possession, his gifted timepiece. He sighs as he opens it to read the time. "I hate that our time is running short, but I want to be unquestionably clear before I depart that you grasp all the implications of these circumstances so that there is no misunderstanding between us."

She turns her gaze to look up at him quizzically. Expecting the question that she was about to voice, he explains, "What I mean is that I want to ensure that you understand the situation as it is somewhat more complicated than just appeasing my family. I want you to know that I'm leaving…to let you go…but I will come back to find you again. When that time comes, no one, not even my grandfather can tear us apart and we can be together with no constraints or censorship."

He stops to scrutinize Misaki's reaction and finds that she is waiting patiently for him to resume with his explanation. Sensing his hesitation, she soothingly strokes his forearm to encourage him to continue. He takes a deep calming breath and recounts the details of the impromptu reunion with Gerard and his first encounter with his Obaa-san, Sayuri Walker.

Takumi concludes his explanation, "As per my agreement with my grandfather regarding my cooperation with the critical family affairs as well as aiding with the recuperation of Gerard's health, he made a required stipulation that I must not contact you, physically or verbally. He claims that you will be a distraction for me from accomplishing my objectives. But if I successfully fulfill my end of this arrangement, I will no longer be bound by the familial duties that have chained me for all of my life. I will be free to choose how to live my life…and with whom to live my life with. I made the decision that the outcome outweighs the differences of opinion."

He observes Misaki carefully hoping to see understanding in her eyes, but only finds a contemplative expression. Then she begins to speak nonchalantly, "I would to like put on record that this idea of yours, in my honest opinion, is absolutely insane."

He shrugs his shoulders, "I only had the best intentions in mind for the both of us when this plan was conceived."

She begins to poke her finger repeatedly on his chest as her voice grows louder with increasing agitation. "It is just crazy to trust that your family will actually let you just walk away even after you have given them what they wanted. From what I have witnessed and I have heard, they are all very condescending, greedy and manipulative bunch of self-absorbed snobs."

Then, unexpectedly, she smiles confidently at him. "But, with all the time that I have spent with you, I have come to realize that out of all the people I know, you are definitely the only person that is crazy, stupid and stubborn enough to pull off such a hair-brain scheme. So, of course, you have my complete support."

He laughs joyfully as he pulls her closely against him in a firm grip. "Only you would think this is a hair-brain scheme. But how did I ever deserve such an understanding and supportive girlfriend?"

"Actually, I'm still trying to figure that out myself. You're so much like a mysterious incurable disease. I just can't get rid of you."

"Well, I hope that you do not find the cure for _this_ disease."

He tenderly gazes down at her with a hint of remorse. "I just want you to know that my only regret in this matter is that I will be apart from you for an unknown amount of time…but I hope that you don't think that a meager command to deny me from contacting you will stop me from communicating to you in one way or another."

"What do you mean by that?"

He leans downs to give her quick peck on her lips and smiles mischievously, "Did you forget who you are talking to? I am of course your number one perverted stalker, and I do have my outer-space alien ways. You'll just have to wait and find out."

She raises a brow in irritation at that last statement as she hates being kept in the dark. She ponders on his words but then looks as if she is caught in a disturbing thought. "I don't know why I can't get the phrase, _out __of __sight,__out __of __mind,_ from my head. I don't know if I can come to grips with the reality that you will no longer be by my side."

Misaki's face becomes apprehensive with uncertainty. "What if this situation you speak of takes longer than you expect? What if you are gone so long that our memories and feelings for each other begin to change…or even worse, fade away? What will you do then?"

"Do you trust me?"

Without any hesitation, she replies, "I trust you with all my heart."

He squeezes her gently to acknowledge his approval at her immediate response. "Then trust me when I tell you this."

Takumi caresses her cheek in reassurance as he feels her anxiety trembling throughout her body. "Although you may be a non-believer, I believe that fate has brought us together. So no matter the distance, I believe that fate will lead us back together as I sense deep within my soul we are meant for each other. My feelings for you are not so superficial that it can easily be altered due to mere miles that may separate us. But if I must, when I return to you and find that your feelings have changed, I will just have to make you fall for me all over again."

He abruptly begins to search through his pockets as he speaks, "Which reminds me, I would like to give you something. So, close your eyes."

She looks at him suspiciously. He sighs as he answers her unspoken question, "No, I am not going to do anything perverted to you, although I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't be tempted."

Even though she still gives him a wary glance, she promptly closes her eyes. She can sense him move behind her. She startlingly feels the cold smoothness of metal touch her sensitive skin above her sternum. An unexpected squeak escapes her lips.

Takumi couldn't help the grin that came to his face after hearing such an uncharacteristic sound come from his adorable girlfriend. "I did not realize that my little maid could squeak like a mouse, and may I add a very cute mouse at that. I wonder what else I can do to recreate that sound from your lips."

He leans down close to her ear as he whispers seductively, "Or maybe produce some other delightful sounds."

She immediately punched him firmly on his upper arm that is currently draped around her waist.

"Ouch! What did you do that for? Weren't you planning to curb your violent behavior?"

She opens her eyes to turn and harshly scowl at him. ""Sorry but old habits die hard so don't expect a miraculous change overnight. Serves you right, though. You just said that you wouldn't do anything perverted."

He gives her his signature smirk, "Although I agreed that I wouldn't **do **anything perverted, doesn't mean that I couldn't **say** anything perverted. It's so difficult to pass up on such a golden opportunity as you are always so absolutely delectable to tease."

Misaki lets out a defeated sigh although she couldn't help a small grin escape her face. "You are completely hopeless."

"But would you have me any other way?"

"When you say it that way, I guess you wouldn't be the perverted alien that I fell in love with if you did not try to tease me."

As she tries to turn her attention away from her flirtatious boyfriend standing behind her, she turns her gaze to the object that he placed around her neck. What she sees is an oval pendant with a portrait of a bouquet of beautifully unique blossoms of various vibrant colors attached to long slender stalks. She has seen them before but just cannot recall the name of this particular flower.

Takumi answers her unspoken inquiry, "Gladiolus has for ages represented strength of character…which I find in abundance within you. I can identify that this flower appropriately symbolizes the beautiful truth I genuinely see in you. I have to admit that I have been told that it was also my mother's favorite flower as she found solace within their hardy petals. I must say that I can relate to her attachment with these flowers as I experience the same sentiment whenever I am around you."

Misaki is disconcertingly unable to meet his gaze at hearing the emphatic tone in his voice. She looks at the pendant more closely and finds that it is actually a locket. Curious, she opens it to surprisingly discover a familiar picture of Takumi and herself taken at his apartment on her previous birthday, the same photo that she has embarrassing seen as the wallpaper of his phone.

He grins as he watches her inspect his gift. "Just knowing that we will now be able to look at this same photo each day gives me such a feeling of contentment. I'm sure you remember that wonderful fun-filled day we had together. It was such an amazing day that I wished it would never end. This picture is to provide you with solid proof of how perfectly suitable we look together. Do we not look like the epitome of a blissfully happy couple? I just love that beautiful natural blush that adorned your face as it indicated to me how much you care about me."

Flustered by the reminder of that auspicious day, she turns her gaze onto the other side and notices a small antiquated skeleton key with an unusual star-shaped design for the head embedded within the locket. After closer inspection, an inscription that reads _C__'__est __la __vie_ is found on it.

She looks at Takumi inquisitively, "What is this?"

He jokingly responds, "Would you think it sappy if I replied that it is the key to my heart?"

She could not keep the disgruntled look off her face. "Not only would I think that line is sappy, but it would be down right creepy."

He laughs at her candor, but immediately sobers as he realizes that he must explain the significance of this particular gift. He takes the locket from Misaki's hand. As she looks on with interest, he gentle presses down on the key to surprisingly reveal that it detaches from its secure compartment within the locket. "Well then, to be honest, this locket as well as this key's original owner was my mother, and it is my only token I have of hers that was given to me at the final request of my mother before she died. I can recall many pictures of her wearing it around her neck. It appears that this locket and key held tremendous value to her as she had worn it constantly for many years, but I was told that it is still a mystery as to what this key actually unlocks."

He twirls the key around in the palm of his hand. Wearing a contemplative expression, he continues, "Come to find out, my mother loves to stargaze. The star shape on this key represents Polaris or the 'North Star', her favorite star as it is always steady and guiding which comforted her when everything else in her life were allusive and delusional. Also, the phrase, _C__'__est __la __vie_ translates as _That __is __life_ which my obaa-san has explained to me was my mother's beloved motto. As you know now, I have recently found that she was a very intelligent and competent businesswoman whom built the current family business from the ground up. My mother was a very carefree and resilient person all her life. She viewed failures as life's required lessons…learning experiences to obtain one's desired outcome…obstacles to be overcome so that it may deliver the strength necessary to create the indomitable character that all is capable of achieving."

His voice falters into a dejected tone, "In the end, all her efforts brought about such high expectations and demands from the family that she developed so much anxiety and stress. This drove her to become the rampant woman described to me since as a young child who was my mother."

He places the key in the palm of her hand and encloses her hand with his. "You may have thought it was sappy and creepy when I joked about this key being the key to my heart. Indeed this is definitely not the key to my heart, and you may think what you will but…**you **are the key to my heart."

With a serious voice he justifies his reason for giving her such sentimental objects. "I am entrusting you, my most prized treasure, to safeguard my mother's prized treasure until I return. Now this key and locket hold a two-fold value to me as it represents my past as well as my future. These mere items not only link me to my mother, but they represent the binding promise I make to you now. With this, I vow that whatever it takes, I will come back to you. Even if I must come crawling back to you, I will."

Misaki could hear the slight tremor of emotion in his voice. She feels honored to be given such a vital responsibility and finds herself drawn even more close to him as he shares such intimate details regarding his mother as well as his own fervent commitment to their relationship.

"My grandfather may view you as my greatest weakness, but he does not realize that you are my greatest strength."

He takes the key from her hand and returns it to its secure enclosure and shuts the locket close. "I would like for you to promise me something."

"What might that be?"

"Please promise to be my North Star…continue to remain the same strong and clever Misaki that I know and love because I do not know what I would do if I become your Achilles heel."

She gives him a baffled expression. "Huh, what's an Achilles heel?"

"Without going into a detailed explanation, let's just say that it's a popular American idiom for one's vulnerability."

He coughs to desperately keep the laughter within as he witnesses the proverbial light bulb turn on above her head. Then her demeanor changes to irritation. "What makes you think that you can ever become…what did you call it…my 'Achilles heel'? I could never consider you as a weakness. In fact, you have made me even stronger by opening my eyes to the benefits of loosening up every once in a while. I have learned from you that it does not make me a lesser person to allow others to help when I need it the most."

Takumi cannot help but feel gratified to know that Misaki does not view him as her frailty. But he knows that they are wasting valuable time by deviating from his intentions. "I am pleased to hear that but let's get back to my point. Since I'm not going to be around to protect you, I want you to be careful. Try to keep out of trouble while I'm gone."

She gives him her best innocent expression. "Of course I'll be careful. You know me."

He sighs with dismay, "That is what I'm afraid of."

She angrily snaps, "What is that suppose to mean?"

He surpasses her recently used innocent expression with one of his own. "Oh, nothing…but should I remind you about the school's sports day, the Miyabigaoka incident not to mention the footman audition and—"

Misaki indignantly interjects, "Okay, okay, you don't need to go on. I've got the picture."

He affectionately smiles as he gently caresses her cheek. She does not miss though a slight tremor in his touch as he speaks with a concerned voice, "It's difficult to relive those moments for me as they are reminders of how closely Misaki may have gotten seriously hurt, but I only mention them in hopes to enlighten you of how reckless you can be. You may not be aware but you have this very dangerous tendency to act before you think."

Misaki lets out a huff of indignation. "Shouldn't you practice what you preach? You can act just as reckless even to the extreme that you have gotten yourself hurt on countless time…because of me."

He grimaces as she points out this contradiction. "Touché."

She grumbles with great concern, "Why do you go to such lengths?"

"Isn't it obvious? My recklessness is the result from my need to protect you so you are worth every pain I ever suffered."

She instinctively blushes and her body stiffens in embarrassment at his tender words and expression but after silently contemplating those events that he had recounted, she frustratingly concedes, "Of course, it would be much simpler for me to just give up on us…but when have I ever done anything simple? I just can't walk away from a challenge. So I acknowledge that my recklessness have led me to certain misfortunes that may have ended up with very different outcomes…if your outer space alien self hadn't appeared right when I needed you the most. I now realize that I have caused you unnecessary pain. So, I will agree to at least try my best to think before I act."

He gazes at her in relief. He then notices how her hands are clenching tightly by her sides in balled fists. He draws one of her fists and caresses it to ease her tension. Once her fist relaxes and loosens, he places a soft kiss on the back of her smooth hand. He gently murmurs, "You will be the death of me…but it would be such a sweet death that I would gladly welcome. I do appreciate your consent in this matter. I know that I will be lost without my North Star."

She could not find an adequate response to such a furtive declaration of his devotion. An alarming dark premonition manifests itself in her mind. She contemplates on what actions that she can take to abate her concerns. Then an idea occurs to her, but she is not sure if she is daring enough to actually proclaim such a peculiar request. She begins to fidget with her indecisiveness. Subsequently, she realizes that she has been behaving very out of character all night so what would one more uncharacteristic action hurt. When she glances at Takumi, her nervousness appears to dissipate when she sees his calm and patient expression.

Takumi could not help but smile indulgently at her sudden timidity. He wonders what could be going on in her adorable little head of hers now. He did not have long to wait. She shyly whispers, "Since I have agreed to your promises…it is only fair…um…it is only fair that you agree to…um…at least one promise…of my own in return."

He kneels on one knee and bows before her. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

She rolls her eyes in agitation at how his statement and action reverses their mock roles that he enjoys to always remind her every chance he got. Abruptly, she recognizes that line from a certain popular science fiction movie. "Why in the world would you want to quote from a movie in a way that makes you sound so sarcastic?"

He just shrugs nonchalantly. "I thought it was very appropriate at the time."

She glares at him in indignation. He stands up and tries to soothingly calm her agitation by stating, "Whatever you ask, it will be my utmost pleasure to give you."

His debonair words make her very self-conscious about her request. She aggressively responds, "You don't have to say something so gallant either."

She takes a deep encouraging breath. "Just promise me that you will not forget me because if I thought you would, the gods help you, I will hunt you down, fight whoever gets in my way and drag your ass back to Japan with me and keep you by my side until you remember nothing but ME!"

The emotion in her voice intensifies by the last portion of her statement to a ferocious pitch. He couldn't help but smirk with pride at hearing her possessive tone. "Why would you want to tempt me with such a tantalizing punishment? Of course, your appealing promise I can easily give you as your image is in my every thought. Every reflection of you reminds me that I am not so alone. You fulfill my greatest desire, the desire, to which I would like to quote your own words, 'to belong to you...and only you.' So, how can I ever forget you? You are so...unforgettable."

She finally lets out the breath that she had unknowingly been holding until hearing his response and smiles with relief. "It's so ironic. I cannot believe that someone as unforgettable as you would think that I'm unforgettable too."

"You shouldn't be so surprised. I have been acting like an addict for such a long time. You are my addiction that I never want to recover."

He draws her into his warm embrace which to Misaki, feels so natural and instinctively molds her body close to his. He feels her relax but did not miss the slight quiver of her shoulders. He can tell that a trifling amount of doubt must still be lingering in her thoughts and gazes at her with concern. "But if it would alleviate your anxiety, I can guarantee the approximate time I will be thinking of you each day. Let me just say that dawn will never mean the same for me as the world I once knew will disappear within the coming dawn. For every dawn that passes for now until I am back by your side will only serve as a reminder to me the certainty that a new day begins without you. So each morning, my mind will be devoted to the mundane tasks of resolving my family's business and personal affairs, but each evening, all my thoughts will be devoted to you…anticipating the day when we will be reunited once more."

Misaki pulls away from his grasp to look at him in complete amazement. "How can you stand there and say something so bizarre but sound so serious?"

He provocatively speaks in her ear, "What is so bizarre about pledging all my nights to the woman I love?"

"That's not what I mean!" Complete mortification covers her face as she assumes his words to mean something perverted. She looks away in embarrassment as she continues, "It's…it's just…it's just I can't believe that you can declare such a commitment so confidently. So many unknown factors could interfere with your good intentions. What kind of person are you to be able to predict such certainties?"

"You fail to remember that I'm your everyday run-of-the-mill stalker. It's in the job description to be a psychic."

She sighs in defeat, "I shouldn't be so surprised by your weird answers, but it is comforting just knowing that you will be thinking of me and even when you will be thinking of me."

She smiles confidently, "It's strange that your assurance is actually the best thing to wash away my doubts."

She gingerly brushes her fingers against his cheek. "In the end, you're the best thing I never knew I needed. I regret that it has taken me this long to figure it out. You are one of the few who can test my limits. I will miss you challenging me as with every challenge you raise my competitive spirit giving me the determination to prove myself as your equal and to even attempt to surpass you."

He grasps her fingers and kisses each one, and he daringly declares, "Well then, would you like to make one final challenge with me before I leave?"

She grouchily mutters, "You sure are asking a lot out of me tonight."

"Do you blame me? Since we are not going to see or speak to each other for quite some time, I'm trying to acquire as much as I can while I still have the time."

She can only nod in concession with his rationality. Taking her nod as agreement, Takumi announces, "Dusk falls approximately 7:00 p.m. in England. Due to the difference in time zone, that would make it approximately 3:00 a.m. here in Japan. As I have already informed you that my thoughts will be with you when dusk falls, I do not have any qualms to gaze at the early evening moon and speak to it as if I am having a conversation with you if I know that you will be gazing at the same moon and talking to it as if you are speaking to me thousands of miles away. We can act just as I had never left, and you can tell me all about your day or even, dare I say it, your thoughts and fears."

She gives him such an incredulous look as though he has completely lost his marbles. "Only you would think it would be so natural to talk to oneself like a lunatic in middle of the night. Why should I speak words that I know you will never hear? What are you trying to do, rub off your alien tendencies on me?"

"If I ever do, that would be a miracle that will need to be logged in the record book. And to answer your previous question, I will have my alien ways to hear your words."

A melodious giggle escapes her lips catching Takumi off-guard. Such a pleasantly foreign sound coming from his somewhat stern girlfriend he always finds thoroughly enchanting. With amusement she confesses, "But you know what? All joking aside, I think I may actually now be foolish enough to try it. What can it hurt…except maybe everyone that may hear me will think I am crazy? But what does it really matter what people think of me now? The only opinion that matters to me is yours."

She has to turn her gaze away from the bright smile of delight that he bestows upon her. He seizes her unexpectedly in a crushing embrace. Oblivious to their surrounding, the couple has unknowingly positioned themselves in which his action knocks them over prostrating their bodies onto the sofa. Being any red-blooded male, Takumi takes advantage of their current situation and plunges for a searing mind-blowing kiss while his body moves against hers seductively. Misaki is speechless by this new level of intimacy and unable to grasp any clear thought. When he sexily moans and boldly caresses her lips with his tongue, it seems that her mind finally begins to work, and her arms instinctively push him away causing him to fall roughly on the floor.

"What in the hell was that all about!"

Although sexually frustrated, he comprehends that he has overstepped that unspoken boundary. She may have labeled him as a pervert, but understanding she may be unprepared for more intimacy than what she has previously allowed, he accepts and respects her modesty. He knows he should just be thankful that their relationship has developed to the extent that he can kiss and hug her without her blushing so profusely as if she will ignite at any moment.

He speaks contritely, "I'm sorry for going too far. I just could not help myself."

Seeing that he is truly remorseful, she says, "I'll let it slide this time…but I'm unsure…when I'll be ready for that level of affection. I'm just getting use to your hugs and kisses…which, by the way, I cannot see the reason for that much display of affection."

As he watches her reposition herself upright on the sofa, he emphatically replies, "The reason, in other words, is that I love you."

His simple but sweet words painfully accelerate her heartbeat arousing an unaccustomed sensation within her making her forget at the moment his recent transgression. Trying to divert her attention from the man who has stolen her heart, her gaze is drawn back to the beautiful locket. She reverently strokes its smooth surface as she mournfully whispers, "It seems I don't have anything suitable to give you as a parting gift. What could someone common as me possibly have to offer that would even compare to the priceless keepsake you have given me?"

He kneels before her and grasps a wisp of her raven locks between his fingers and presses the ends gently against his lips. He greedily inhales the distinct intoxicating aroma of Misaki mixed with the fragrance he can now identify as jasmine.

"How many times must I remind you that anything coming from you I would deem it to be the most precious treasure in the world? You have given me so much already tonight for me to treasure but I can tell by your melancholy expression that you feel duty bound to give me something else, something equal to what I have given you."

While continuing to hold her silky hair in his hand, his expression changes to a look of deep reflection. Struck by a sudden inspiration, a brilliant smile comes across his face.

"If you are determined to give me a parting gift, then I only ask for one special trinket."

"What might that be?"

He once more brings the soft and fragrant midnight tresses to lips. "I would like a lock of your beautiful raven hair."

She looks at him in astonishment. "Such a simple thing as that, I'll gladly give you but it is of no valuable comparison to what you have given me."

"It seems I must repeat myself again tonight. The value that I place in anything I receive from you is immeasurable. The measure of importance that a gift may have can be only determined by the recipient. So as I am the recipient, I do not think I must explain how much I will treasure even as simple an item as a lock of your hair. It will be a tangible reminder to me of the promises that I have made to you."

How can she argue with such a poignant reply? After a moment of deliberation, she makes up her mind and moves away from Takumi to where her bag lay and begins rummaging through it. He watches inquisitively as he is unsure of what she is searching for. She suddenly stops her quest.

"Ah ha! I knew I saw it earlier. I almost forgot that Suzuna had put this in my bag this week."

She pulls from her bag a small pair of scissors and mumbles, "She constantly reminds me to always be prepared. For once, I'm glad that she's right."

Without another word, Misaki takes a small lock of her hair at the back of her neck, ties the end in a knot then cuts it near her scalp. As she pulls the rest of her hair back down to cover the clipped spot she grumbles, "I'll just have to be careful to cover this spot when I wear my hair up." Of course, one would have to look very closely to even tell that a portion of her hair is missing.

She turns to find Takumi sitting with a surprised look on his face. She grins to herself as she can tell that he was not expecting her to actually acquiesce to his request with no more argument. Without thinking, he automatically holds out his hand, and she delicately places the long lock in his awaiting palm. "I shouldn't be so surprised that a super stalker such as your alien self would ask for such a trivial object. Is that all that you would ask from me?"

He smirks as he wishes he could confide to her the depths of his actions that his stalker-like ways has already accomplished. As he tightly holds his prized trinket in his hand, he again pulls Misaki into his arms, grateful that she does not reject his touch in hindsight of his recent indiscretion. He clasps her even tighter like a drowning man holding on for his dear life knowing that he must find the resolve to let her go, but he just cannot find enough at the moment to release her as her body feels like it is right where it belongs. He leans down to capture and drink from her delectably juicy lips as if he was a parched man in need of water. He feels her hands clutching his shirt desperately as she is being overwhelmed by his desire for her which only fuels his yearning to devour her. He commits to memory every surface, every muscle, every bone, every feature, every scent…every essence that is the woman he loves without any shadow of a doubt in his mind. For, he knows that these memories must sustain him for an indefinite period of time.

Very reluctantly, he releases her kissable lips to arrogantly find them swollen and bruised proving that they were thoroughly kissed. He nuzzles his nose in his currently dazed beloved's hair. "What more could I ask for? You have given me in just a fleeting moment all I ever needed or wanted."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Shark's Fin who is my kindred spirit. Without you, I may have never found the courage to publish this meager fiction.**

**To all my readers, I apologize again for my long absence. Factors such as new changes in my life have taken alot of my time and effort. I must admit that these changes are thankfully for the better. Of course, that does not excuse my unintentional neglect to this story as well as my readers. I find it curious though, the longer I take time, whether deliberate or not, to write the longer my chapters become. So I hope that you do think this is too long or boring. Also, I would like to point out that I have made some minor changes to previous chapters to aid in the flow of the story.**

**I would like to request that if my readers would like bestow upon me a belated birthday (which was on October 26 for those that may not have read my profile) gift, please send a review whether it is one word or one chapter. Of course the longer the better, but I enjoy reading the readers' reactions and opinions to each chapter. At least give me kudos for getting this chapter published exactly one month after my birthday.**

**And for those that observe this holiday, Happy belated Thanksgiving. There is so much that everyone should be thankful for. Every day that we are given to live on this Earth is a blessing.**

**Completion Date: 11/26/2011**


	10. Parting

_Previously…_

_He leans down to capture and drink from her delectably juicy lips as if he was a parched man in need of water. He feels her hands clutching his shirt desperately as she is being overwhelmed by his desire for her which only fuels his yearning to devour her. He commits to memory every surface, every muscle, every bone, every feature, every scent…every essence that is the woman he loves without any shadow of a doubt in his mind. For, he knows that these memories must sustain him for an indefinite period of time._

_Very reluctantly, he releases her kissable lips to arrogantly find them swollen and bruised proving that they were thoroughly kissed. He nuzzles his nose in his currently dazed beloved's hair. "What more could I ask for? You have given me in just a fleeting moment all I ever needed or wanted."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Parting**

**4:20 a.m.**

A very lengthy argument ensues within Takumi's apartment over who will take Misaki's overnight duffle bag which continues even after Takumi takes not only his small suitcase and Sanshita's carrier but also her bag as well. Misaki rants and raves the whole trek down to the main floor of the apartment complex. As they step out of the building, one look at a grim Misaki who is being followed by a smug Takumi still carrying all the baggage, one can undeniably surmise who won that argument.

Misaki sulks, "I keep forgetting how stubborn you can be."

Takumi grins at her triumphantly, "Ah, but my love, that is one of my finer qualities that captivated you. Of course, I wouldn't call it that. I would call it perseverance as without it, we would probably not be a couple now. But obviously, you're the one to talk as you are the epitome of stubbornness."

She is just about to pull back her arm to give him a well-deserved punch but stops herself short at realizing her violent behavior that she promised to curb. So instead, she glares at him but after a moment sighs as she responds, "Call it what you like, but I guess that is one particular trait we both may have to get use to since it seems that this is not going to disappear in the near future for either one of us."

Misaki suddenly begins to shivers as a cool morning mist breezes along her bare arms that are dampened by the drizzling spring shower. Observant as ever, Takumi sees her tremble. "Although I have been enjoying the fair amount of skin that delightful tank top has allowed me to view far, I do care for your welfare more."

He places the bags down on the ground and shrugs out of his navy blue button-up shirt he's wearing as an outer shirt leaving him with a black t-shirt that he wore underneath and drapes it around her goose-bump covered flesh. He pulls her close to him and rubs her arms gently to warm her.

Misaki doesn't even try to argue with him about taking his shirt as she recalls the last time he offered his shirt to her. So to avoid another repeat, she meekly responds, "Thank you."

He mournfully sighs as he presses her closer to his frame and rubs his nose in her smooth hair.

"The longer you stay in my arms, the harder it is for me to part from you. I am dreading the moment when I must speak those parting words…for _parting is such sweet sorrow_."

He feels her stiffen is his arms. He gently pulls her far enough away so that he can see her face.

"Why has my words disturbed you so much?"

She snaps her gaze up at him in surprise, "How did you…"

She stops herself and shakes her head. She lets out a soft chuckle. "I see your alien mind-reading skills are still hard at work."

She exhales slowly as she twines their hands together in a familiar gesture, "Since that time when we had dressed as Romeo and Juliet at the Yumesaki High's cultural festival, I can't shake the feeling sometimes that it may have been a bad omen to dress as the tragic star-crossed lovers especially for our current relationship as they had such a tragic ending. Even though you will no longer be by my side, I can't begin to imagine the thought of living the rest of my life with any possibility that your presence may be permanently taken from me."

She couldn't keep the tremor from her voice as she states the last sentence. Takumi pulls her again close to him as he squeezes her tightly against him in comfort.

"I am surprised that for a woman who told me earlier she doesn't believe in fate, that you would be so superstitious. But you shouldn't worry, Misaki. I promised you that I will return to you, and I will always keep my word to the one I love, and of course, the one I love is…you. Just remember that everything I do, I do it for you."

His reassuring words and calming presence soothe her. She looks up at him and smiles contentedly.

She suddenly notices something glisten in the corner of her eye. She turns her attention to the street and surprisingly spots two shiny new Lexus sedans, one black and the other white. She sees two figures each standing under a large umbrella one was holding beside the black Lexus, but her attention is specifically set on the clearly more womanly of the two figures. Although both wore matching black chauffeur-style uniforms even down to the caps, the woman could not hide her womanly assets underneath her manly garbs as they seem to even accentuate her hour glass figure. She could tell by the woman's stance and close-eyed expression that she's tolerating the very exuberant and flirtatious colleague whom appears to not mind having a one-sided conversation with her.

Also noticing the cars, Takumi again takes hold of all the baggage and ascends towards the vehicles in question as Misaki, dumb-founded, follows along. Sensing Takumi and Misaki's approach, the woman immediately straightens her posture and bows. The other male figure suddenly realizes that they are approaching as well and hastily imitates her actions.

Both chauffeurs stride purposely toward them to cover Takumi and Misaki with the umbrellas that each is now holding. They both take their caps off, bow again and formally greet them, "Good morning, Master Takumi, Ayuzawa-san."

The male is the first to introduce himself. "I am Souji Inoue and I have been assigned to accompany Ayuzawa-san today."

Struggling to overcome the fact that she will have a chauffeur for the day, Misaki bows in return and takes a brief glance at the male to notice nothing of significance about the average-looking Japanese man. Her attention is then drawn to the woman. She's very surprised to find that the woman has fiery red hair which is fastened in a tight French braid. This unique factor is overshadowed when Misaki notices the woman's piercing eyes when they lift to meet Takumi's. Misaki becomes mesmerized by their unique color which is no color that she has ever seen before. They are the most crystal clear shade of azure blue which reminds her of the translucent afternoon skies. Misaki's first impression of this woman is that she is more beautiful than Miyazono-sensei but in a more exotic and foreign way.

Acting unaware of being scrutinized, the female confidently introduces herself to Takumi in English, "**I am Nikita Pavlovich, and I have been personally assigned by your grandmother as your assistant during your prolonged stay in England.**"

Misaki eyes widen in surprise at immediately recognizing that the woman spoke in English. Although she is curious to know why the woman would be speaking in English, Misaki is somewhat perturbed that she could not translate but a few words as the woman has a very prominent foreign accent that Misaki could not decipher. She could not place the accent even though Misaki can definitely tell that it is not anything that she is familiar with such as American or British.

Takumi's reaction to the woman is a curious arch of his brow and a guarded expression as he, in kind, responds in English, "**So, Ms. Pavlovich, Obaa-san personally assigned you to me?**"

The woman whose name they now know as Nikita bows her head deeply and explains, "**You may call me Kit. And yes, Master Takumi, your grandmother feared that your grandfather had plans to dispatch one of his devoted retainers to not only be your bodyguard but also as a spy for him, so she made a compromise with him to maintain some semblance of privacy for you. He agreed to allow her to select someone competent enough to ensure your safety as well as provide with proper business support when you take the reigns as CEO of Walker Enterprise. She may have forgotten to mention to your grandfather that this person's loyalty lies with her and now of course to you, Master Takumi."**

He stares at her suspiciously. Intuitively aware of his misgivings, she looks up at him with apparent sincerity in her eyes. **"Your grandmother had foreseen that you may doubt my words so she requested that I give this to you."**

With that being said, she pulls from her coat pocket a lavender envelope. He takes notice of the familiar envelope that is addressed to "Taki" on the front of it. Before even opening to read the note inside, he immediately identifies the author to be his Obaa-san as she is the only one that addresses him by that nickname as well as recognizing her uniquely elegant penmanship that he became quite acquainted with over the years from the numerous notes that accompanied his special gifts he now realizes came from her. He opens the envelope to read the note that he accurately predicted came from his Obaa-san.

_My Darling Taki:_

_I wish I was there but I am sure that this note is delivered safely into your hands as I have specifically designated Kit (My fond nickname for Nikita) to be your personal assistant. It seems that jackass husband of mine has become even more paranoid which each passing year since the last time we spoke. __It was after great coercion and cajoling with him to finally allow me to select your very own personal assistant. I could not trust him to not take it upon himself to plant someone to spy on you._

_I have briefed her about your situation so do not be afraid to ask her for any assistance. I assure you that she is quite proficient in tending to any request that you may require of her as well as maintaining your utmost confidentiality. She will be a great asset to you. Not only is she former SIS and RAF but I trust Kit wholeheartedly as I have raised her most of her life so Kit is like family to me. Just don't mention that bit of detail to jackass as I do have a few secrets that I have kept from him over the years._

_I apologize that I am unable to do more for you. I entrust that all is going according to your plans and anticipate seeing you again soon._

_With all my love,_

_Obaa-san_

_Sayuri Usui Walker_

Takumi smiles with satisfaction after reading the affectionate and enlightening words. He tenderly refolds the note placing it back in the envelope and slips it in one of his pants pocket. He replies, **"I will concede to Obaa-san's judgment in the matter of entrusting you into my confidence. With the requirement for utmost discretion, I do hope that you have taken extra precautions."**

Nikita smirks mischievously, **"Of course, Master Takumi. That is why your Grandmother requested that I accompany you to England. She wanted absolute assurance that you will not be unnecessarily disturbed for your last hours here in Japan and hoped your leave would be peaceful."**

He glances and nods his head to gesture over at the male driver, Souji, who is watching them in perplexity, **"What about him?"**

Nikita winks at Takumi, **"Don't worry about him. He is temporarily employed by your Grandmother to assist Ayuzawa-san for today, and I had specifically chosen him due to the fact that I've worked with him before. I can vouch that he can be very discrete."**

She lets a heavy sigh,** "Thankfully he doesn't know English that well but he can be pretty oblivious about the simplest of English words."**

She grumpily continues, **"It especially appears he doesn't understand the meaning of the word No even if I say it in five different languages."**

Takumi grins in understanding as he's well aware of the other man's interest in Nikita even though they have only met a few moments ago.

He turns his gaze back to Misaki to see her glare at him suspiciously. He wonders what brought on such a reaction from her but he didn't have to wait long to find out.

"What are you hiding from me now?"

He gives her curious look. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

Misaki did not even break her stare as she gestures to Nikita.

"I may not know enough English to translate everything you two said, but I got the gist that it has something to do with your business arrangement with your family in England. What does the CEO of Walker Enterprise having anything to do with you?"

He looks nervously at her, "Did I forget to mention that I am now the CEO of Walker Enterprise?"

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

Dropping all the baggage on the curb, Takumi takes the umbrella from Souji and quickly speaks to Nikita and Souji, "Please allow us to have a few moments in private."

They both bow before him and reply, "As you wish, Master Takumi."

Souji slides into the driver's seat of the black Lexus while Nikita walks over to the white Lexus that is parked in front of the black one and leans against the passenger's door. Takumi takes Misaki by the arm to guide her towards the back of the car and leans nonchalantly against the trunk.

"Now Ayuzawa, calm down."

"Calm down? You just so happen to forget to mention the tiny detail that YOU are CEO of a business in England and you want me to calm down! When are you going to learn to trust me enough to tell me everything? Am I that unreliable that you must hide your deepest secrets from me?"

He contritely gives her his sincerest expression, "I am sorry that withholding this bit of information made you feel that I was hiding it as a secret. But I will endeavor from this moment to share my everything with you. What mine is yours and yours is mine."

He grins impishly, "That means that you must share your everything with me as well."

She gives him a stern warning look that only means one thing. "Like hell I will, you perverted space alien!"

Misaki freezes in embarrassment at her violent outbursts. She takes a deep breath and lets it out. She mumbles, "How in the world do I let you get under my skin like that?"

She looks determinedly at him, "You are completely missing my point. I want you to trust me as much as I trust you. I am not one of those fragile doll-like girls who have to be handled with kid gloves. I may be a lot of things but delicate I am not. You have been carrying your entire burden alone for so long, but I am here for you now to give you my shoulder to lean on when you don't think you have the strength to carry on. I am strong enough to carry some of the burden for you. I do not want become just another burden for you to bear."

Takumi is truly humbled by her fervent declaration. He brushes a lock of her hair that has fallen unruly in front of one of her eyes and tucks it behind her ear.

"It is not that I don't trust you or that I don't think you are strong enough. You are the only person that I trust with my life, and you are the strongest woman that I know."

Misaki cannot believe what she is seeing as she looks up into Takumi's blushing face. She has never seen him blush like this, and it made him somewhat more human, more relevant, and more tangible than she has ever seen him before. He clears his throat to try to hide his embarrassment. "Quoting your own words, old habits die hard. I have been accustom so long to endure what has been my sole burden to bear. I am as new to being in such a personal intimate relationship with someone just as you are, and it will be an adjustment for me to share such details with another person especially with my...girlfriend."

She tilts her head as she studies his features. His defined chiseled jaw normally firmly set in confidence is now just wearily set in dejection making him look vulnerable, something that Misaki could not fathom Takumi ever being. But these last few hours has provided her with more revelations of the different facets of Takumi that she has never witnessed before in the past few years that she has him.

She suppresses her irritation as she takes one of her hands and gently strokes his hair like a mother consoling her long-lost child. "Stop looking so depressed. It doesn't suit you. I forgive you even though I don't know why."

"It's because you love me."

When she finally sees a smile grace his lips, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, you are now CEO?"

"Yep."

"Of Walker Enterprise."

"Yep."

"Which is...?"

He dispassionately explains, "Which is the family business that I have acquired the reigns as CEO due to my arrangement with my grandfather. I am to assist in the company's recovery back to its previous financial status since it's recent restructure and public stocks have not met the profitable expectations that was predicted. Actually before it went public, Forbes use to rank Walker Enterprise as England's number one most lucrative and influential technological advancement corporation."

She shrieks, "IT'S WHAT?"

He winces, "Could you refrain from screaming? I can hear you clearly. You know people do sleep around here and I would prefer that we do not disturb their peaceful slumber."

Misaki takes a few even breaths to calmly respond, "So now you're telling me that I am dating one of the most important, influential and if not the youngest businessman in England?"

Takumi grins sheepishly, "So you think that I am all that, huh?"

She groans in annoyance, "Well if the shoe fits..."

He pouts childishly, "When you put it that way, you make it sound like you're describing a cocky prick."

She shakes her head in frustration. "Granted, you may be cocky but you're not a prick. You're just a cocky outer-space alien with inhumanly extraordinary abilities."

He beams brightly, "I will take that as Misaki's round-about way of complimenting me."

She huffs as she crosses her arms across her chest and tries to change the subject of her inadvertent compliment. "Any more details that you have forgot to mention?"

Takumi places his free hand in his pocket to hide the fingers that he has just crossed and smiles innocently at her. "Nope."

He immediately sends a prayer to whatever god out there that is listening that Misaki will forgive him later for this little white lie.

She looks at him suspiciously but nods in acceptance of his answer.

"Well since you are now CEO, I'll take that to mean that you will not be going all the way over there to resolve this issue half-heartedly then. I will give you all my support as long I know that you are giving all of your efforts in return."

She gives him a formidable look. "I guess I don't have to warn you what the penalty will be if you just gave up half way and return here."

He takes one of her hands and kisses it gallantly. "You don't have to say another word. I do not want to cross paths with the Demon President when I return so rest assured that I will whole-heartedly use all my inhumanly extraordinary abilities to fulfill my duties."

She lets out a sigh of relief but then groans in vexation as her gaze fell towards the curb. "I just hope that our bags are not too wet now."

He follows her gaze and, seeing the forgotten baggage by the curb where he had placed them, he looks over at Nikita and motions for her to come forward. When she arrives by his side, Takumi orders, "Kit, you may take my suitcase to the car. I will be placing Ayuzawa's bag in this one as well as this carrier."

"Yes, Master Takumi."

Misaki stares in shock after hearing Takumi's comment of which car Sanshita's carrier will be placed, the one that she will be using to take her home. Her eye twitches as she realizes what this implies. Dumbfounded, she holds the umbrella that he hands to her as she watches him open the car door to place her bags and carrier within the opposite side of the car. She tries desperately to hold on to her composure and remain calm, but it appears that she couldn't restrain her temper for much longer. Once Misaki sees that Nikita has deposited Takumi's luggage in the trunk of the other car and returns to her previous post by the passenger's door, she lets Takumi have it.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

After he straightens himself upright and quietly closes the car door, he turns his undivided attention back to Misaki with amusement. She angrily glares back at him grasping what he is about to say.

Knowing full well what she meant by her outburst, he calmly replies, "Must I remind you that I can hear you clearly. And I'm placing Sanshita in the car with his new owner as I cannot give him the amount of attention that he needs while I am in England."

Infuriated she hisses, "Like hell you are! You can't do that without asking for my permission! Besides, my mother may not allow me to have San...ah...San...shita especially with the expense that comes with owning a pet."

She looks at him quizzically when she notices that he is not even perturbed by her response. Instead, a smug expression is on his face.

"Rest your mind at ease as I spoke with Ayuzawa-san beforehand and she has graciously agreed to allow you to keep Sanshita while I am gone. As for expenses, he will only need water, milk and periodically some cat food. And if I'm not mistaken, your mother informed me that Suzuna actually recently won a lifetime supply of cat food and litter. Besides, Sanshita primarily prowls the streets for most of his meals."

She is somewhat surprised at learning that he allows the cat such freedom.

"You actually allow San…San…um…him to go outside? Aren't you afraid that he won't come back?"

"When he was a kitten, I didn't allow him outside, but I had such problems with him sneaking out the fire escape when I left the window open, it got so tiresome for me to retrieve him. So after he got old enough that I was comfortable for him to take care of himself, I gave him freedom to roam the streets. Sometimes he may not come back for several days, but he always return home in one piece as he seem to know that this was his home. Don't be too concerned about him. He is too smart for his own good, so he will adjust to his new surroundings quickly. Besides, it seems that he was quite taken with you earlier today so I have no doubt that he will not have any problems attaching himself to you."

She lets out an unladylike snort. "I'm sure these behaviors were probably rubbed off on him from his owner."

She suddenly reaches over and gives him a firm hard pinch on his forearm.

"Ouch! How many more bruises are you planning to give me before I leave!"

She casually shrugs her shoulder in response. "Didn't I warn you that old habits die hard? Just be glad it was a puny pinch and not a good swift kick on your ass that you so deserve. And by the way, that was for being so…so…"

He smirks at seeing her cute face scrunch as she concentrates to overcome her mind's inability to provide her with an appropriate word. "Sooo what, my dear Misa-chan?"

Her face immediately brightens, "Facetious!"

Takumi couldn't help but snicker. "Isn't facetious the word for the week in English class? I am surprised that you would waste such a big and extravagant word on a little old outer-space alien such as myself."

She smiles triumphantly at him. "Well it appears to fit you perfectly. I'm going to have to thank Miyazono-sensei for providing me with such an apt word to describe your teasing ways."

Takumi leans down so that his mouth was a breath away from her ear and whispers seductively, "I only tease the ones I love."

She twists her face away immediately as it turns flushes in resentment at the possibility there may be others whom he teases. "Should I be worried about how many people you tease?"

Takumi could hear the anger in her voice. He turns her face back and leans further toward her face as if he's going to kiss her lips but surprises her by kissing her nose and replies, "You have no worries as I only love to tease one person. I'm sure you can guess who that certain person may be."

She gives him one of her signature glares. "I assume that since you constantly tease me, I am the only one you love."

He chuckles as he pokes her nose lightly with his finger. "Bingo."

She pokes her finger on his nose in return. "Well, it better stay that way."

He couldn't help but wrap his free arm around her waist and twirls her around, "My Misa-chan is the only one I love."

She screams, "Put me down, you idiot! You're going to get me wet!"

He grins mischievously as he places her gently back on the ground, "Maybe that is my intention?"

Takumi is taken quite by surprise when she innocently says, "So what would you do if you got me wet?"

He wonders if she really knew how her words affected him. He could take that question to mean two quite different ways, one quite provocative or the other quite innocent. Knowing his naive girlfriend, he would have interpreted it as the latter, if it wasn't for Misaki's next actions. He cannot be more shocked when she suddenly sticks her tongue out at him and winks, "Too slow. You had your chance."

It is now Misaki's turn to grin mischievously at him. He stares in disbelief as his face flushes for understanding what her words implied. "Did I witness my shy and modest girlfriend...flirt with me?"

She looks at him innocently, "Did I?"

As he tries to calm his beating heart as well as his receding blush, she gives him a devilish smirk, "I now know why you like to tease me so much. It is way too much fun to see so many different expressions on your face…especially that last one."

He suddenly breaks out into a fit of laughter. "Ah Misa-chan, if wonders never cease."

He pulls her into a warm embrace. "You are too cute for your own good. What am I going to do with you? As your master, I should forbid you to become any cuter that you are right now."

Instead of getting angry like she normally would have, his infectious laughter makes Misaki giggle. "Do you really think that I will actually obey that silly command? I cannot guarantee anything of the sort."

He can only shake his head at her response. "So like Ayuzawa to disobey her master's command."

As he releases her, his attention is suddenly drawn to the necklace around Misaki's neck, and his jovial expression turns to tenderness. He gently strokes the surface of the pendant. "This suits you well. I'm sure my mother is pleased that you accepted to wear it. I have no doubt that I left it in safe hands."

Misaki covers his hand with hers. "You needn't worry. I will keep this safe with me always. I am honored to wear something that was once precious to your mother. How can I not accept and treasure it?"

Her expression unknowingly changes to an adorable pout as she looks away. "But still, I can't believe that you would go to such lengths as to plan all this without my knowledge from the very beginning…your departure…the birthday sleepover…my personal ride home…even entrusting…ah…um…San…San…shita with me. I somewhat feel cheated that I do not have enough time to mentally prepare myself for the moment before you leave."

He lifts her chin to look deep within her melancholy amber eyes. "I truly am sorry that I wasn't able to give you more time to prepare, but I was afraid that my grandfather would back out of our agreement which left me with little time to even prepare myself. To be quite frank, I truly feared your reaction and I was afraid that you would ultimately reject me. But you keep surprising me. You are definitely one of a kind and I am lucky have you in my life."

She smiles affectionately, "You don't have to apologize. Besides, for quite some time now, in the deep recesses of my mind, I knew the day would come when our two completely different worlds would collide. I subconsciously prepared myself for your family to separate us especially since the day I met your brother. So, this shouldn't have been a surprise to me."

He lowers his head to give her chaste kiss on her cheek. "You are amazing."

Then he looks at her with concern. "I do want to rectify something before I leave that seems to be bothering you. By the manner in which you speak his name, I can tell that you that you are very uncomfortable with calling the cat Sanshita, so since he is now going to be considered yours, I will not take offense if you wish to change his name. I should have just asked you to name him in the first place which would have saved me some grief. Besides I believe that he never really cared for the name Sanshita which is probably why we never really got along."

To be honest with herself, it is an awkward reminder of Shintani as it is the ridiculous nickname that Takumi refers to her dear friend. She finally admits to herself that Shintani will never be more to her than that…a friend. She cannot even fathom to view him as anything more as every time she thinks about him, her mind's eyes see him as that adorable chubby friend from her past, Yu-kun. Her heart never skips a beat and her face never flushes in embarrassment when his name crosses her mind…unlike the name of the young man who is standing before her.

Since she doesn't want to waste this opportunity that he is giving her to rename the cat, she quickly gazes around for inspiration. Her gaze quickly falls on the pack of cigarettes that Nikita has just pulled from her jacket pocket. While she pulls a cigarette, Nikita glances curiously at her as Misaki continues to stare intently at the brand that is printed on the small package in elaborately big and bold font.

She translates the word from English aloud, "Licht."

Takumi looks at her quizzically, "Licht? Hmm, that's German for light."

After learning this information, she immediately feels that this should be the appropriate name for the cat that she is will now be calling her own. "I think Licht will be a suitable name for him then. Despite his dark appearance and demeanor I can tell that deep within him a certain light wishes to shine through all that darkness."

He gently caresses her cheek with the back of his hand and smiles tenderly. "That is the same impression I get from his new owner. If Licht is the name you wish, then so be it, Licht it is."

He takes out the watch that Misaki gave him for his birthday, and his expression changes from bright to somber in an instant as he looks at the time. "It is almost time for me to leave for my flight. Souji-san will take you home so that you can at least get a few more hours of rest before school."

Without another word Takumi guides her to the side of the black car. He chivalrously opens the door to the car and takes her hand to assist her in taking her seat within. Misaki stops suddenly and turns around to face him with a look as if she remembered something. She begins to shrug out of Takumi's shirt.

"Oh, wait. You will probably need this shirt back. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

Takumi places his hand over hers to stop her. "Keep it as I said earlier, what is mine is yours. Besides, it will ease my mind knowing that something of mine will keep you warm, even if my presence cannot."

Misaki pulls the shirt back around her as she slides into the plush leather seat within the car. She stares up at him in wonder at how she will be able to live without him.

She reluctantly turns her gaze away from his, knowing her next words will be the most painful for her to say. "Well, I guess this is good-b—"

He quickly interrupts her by placing a finger on her lips. "Let's not part with that word as it seems so final. Remember my promise that I'll come back to you. And do not forget your own promises, my North Star. You must shine brightly to guide me back home. So, until we meet again, I will treasure these precious moments before dawn…with the woman I love."

He leans down towards her and tenderly brushes his lips on hers one final time and whispers softly just enough that only she could hear, "I love you, Ayuzawa Misaki." Fearing to touch her even more, it is taking every ounce of his willpower to resist the temptation to capture her in his arms, to ravish her enticing lips…and to never let her go. He successfully pulls away from her and releases her hand to shut the car door. Without looking back, he turns toward his car where Nikita waits patiently by the open passenger door.

Misaki sits stiffly and remains silent. Although her senses takes in her surroundings, she ignores the comfortable softness of the expensive superior quality leather seats and the fresh distinct new car smell that lingers in the air as she absorbs all the events that have happened within the last few hours. She watches through the front windshield the man she loves disappears inside the sleek black Lexus. She could not take her eyes away as the car drives off toward its destination, to the airport where she knew a plane awaits to take Takumi far away from her side.

She wonders if he knows that he takes a part of her heart with him. As harsh reality is finally settling in, she clutches her chest in pain. She feels as if a piece of her soul fades just as the car fades from her sight. Without his reassuring presence, all her doubts and fears ascend upon her in waves when she realizes that she will no longer have any contact with that man…her beloved. She questions if she will have the strength to endure the pain of her loss.

She takes a deep breath to try to calm herself knowing that Takumi would not want her to feel this way. She suddenly smells a faint comforting scent that is familiar to her. She realizes that she has been absent-mindedly stroking the hem of Takumi's shirt which she clearly forgot she still had on. She brings the soft cotton fabric and rubs it against her cheek giving her comfort in knowing she still has a piece of him with her. She breaths in the lingering scent that can only be Takumi for Misaki has never known him to wear any artificial cologne to enhance his already potent natural pheromones. She remembers that she also has another piece of Takumi, one she will treasure always as she caresses the necklace that he gave her, recalling the promises that they made to each other. This surprisingly gives her the strength she needs to overcome the desolation and despair that had descended upon her. Her thoughts now turn to how to prepare herself for her immediate future without Takumi.

The driver whose name she suddenly remembers as Souji interrupts her musing. "Would you like for me to take you home now, Ayuzawa-san?"

She contemplates his question for a moment then shakes her head. "No. Change of plans. Would you please take me to…"

* * *

**Notice:**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to animelovr16 to whom without her review to mention the OVA episode of Kaichou wa Maidsama that I hadn't seen, I may never been inspired to write some of the scenes within this chapter regarding the cat.**

**To all my readers, I am deeply sorry for my extremely long hiatus and ****I am unworthy to be addressed as an author**. Circumstances had left me with a bittersweet taste on my tongue where I lost my enthusiasm for writing and inspiration has left me completely desolate. I am not entirely satisfied with this work but can't make myself take this down due to my loyal reviewers' encouragements. So I will continue as long as I still have enough avid readers that are interested in this wretched piece that I hate to label as a story. For those that wish for me to continue, please review, for I do not think I can complete the next chapter which should be the last without my readers' support.

**Completion Date: 07/25/2012**


End file.
